Stressed Out
by ButterflyEyes24
Summary: AU The New Boy is making quite an impact on the girls especially Phoebe.I'm just starting out please review...
1. The New Boy

**Stressed Out**

"**RINGGGGGGGGGGGG!" the school bell rings masses of student's crowd the hallways, conversations flooding from every direction, teachers hurrying their students into classrooms. Phoebe and Chloe were standing by her locker waiting for Amy just then Rudy came running past at full speed.**

"**Where you going" Chloe asked her boyfriend, he turned around and gave his girlfriend a sweet smile before answering. "Are you forgetting that your cousin is transferring today" Chloe rolled her eyes "So" "So… I'm coming yeah see you guys in a minute" and he was gone.**

**Chloe didn't understand why Rudy was so excited about her cousin transferring to their school. Well she understands that the two of them were good friends maybe even best friends when they lived in the same city before but she didn't get why he just got so excited because she knew for a fact that her cousin was definitely not looking forward to it if it wasn't for the fact that judge and his P.O thought best for him to move out to San Francisco to stay out of trouble then he wouldn't be here. It wasn't that she didn't want him here it was just that she knew her cousin was trouble and he wore trouble like cologne.**

**She turned to her best friend to see phoebe hugging Jason her boyfriend of 1 year she liked Jason but she didn't think that phoebe was in love with him the way she claimed she sighed to herself. **

**Everyone was seated in class talking ignoring the teacher as usual until Rudy and a stranger walked into the room. The stranger was a little bit taller than Rudy, he had a light tanned complexion which was darkened by his dark features but with the most piercing blue eyes phoebe had ever seen she was taken back and tried to remember this figure but had no success. "Class meet my good friend Cole" low grumbles and whispers erupted in the class. Cole rolled his eyes and asked the teacher where he was meant to sit.**

"**Over there next to your friend then" the teacher instructed**

"**Nice one " Rudy said as he walked to his seat Cole sat next to him not once since he entered had he uttered a word Phoebe found that strange a circle was made so they could all get to know Cole better while the teacher twittered on about history.**

"**Hi Chloe you ain't gonna say hi to your favourite cousin" were Coles first words, he smirked at Chloe who fake smiled and spoke**

"**Hey" with no effort what so ever Phoebe thought cousin is this Chloe family was so big it was hard to keep up. **

"**How did you make it pass the airport I don't know" she then said with a light smile. **

"**So Cole I'm Shaun you cool man" Shaun introduced himself first that was new everyone waited for Cole's response "Yeah I'm good what do you guys do over here" **

"**Its school you learn" Chloe quickly quipped**

"**Really I don't see you doing much learning" he replied to her **

"**That's cos I'm learning to ignore you" she shot back quickly **

"**Great this is going to be fun" he said dryly **

**The lesson ended and phoebe still hadn't been introduced "Chloe your cousin is pretty sexy" Amy gentle said with a small mischievous smile they both knew that smile **

"**Don't even think it he's off limits" "and whys that " because you don't want to be getting involved with my cousin ok just trust me" she threw her eyes over to Amy who will do what Amy wants **

" **Hi Cole" Amy then said Cole turned around and looked at Amy she was nice he thought she was bout 5'7 nice features her lips were fixed in a pout which was kind of appealing he then decided that he might like it here after all back in the classroom he hadn't been looking at all the potential that he was going to pursue**

"**Hey how you doing" he then said coolly **

"**Great all of a sudden" she winked and the flirting begun.**

"**Amy your terrible you been flirting with Cole all day"**

"**So you got a boyfriend bee bee I'm just having some fun besides he's so sexy have you heard his voice its like its got that New York roughness mixed with that sexy cool " she rolled her eyes in the back of her head when she thought of him phoebe exhaled and let the smoke filter out her mouth **

"**Whatever you know he's Hayleys little brother right" Amy perked up **

"**How do you know that" she now perked up slightly**

"**She asked me if I've seen a her brother and was like since when did you have a brother then she laughed and was like yes I do he's just transferred today"**

**Amys jaw dropped down then up again **

"**So me and Hayley are cool so its fine, ugh Pheebs your ruining my high"**

**phoebe laughed and then said**

"**You're thinking of sleeping with him" **

"**Hell Yeah" they both laughed**

**He had only been at their school 3 months but he was causing chaos between the girls in the school the guys found him cool but didn't like the way all the girls were dribbling over DEAN and his gang particularly didn't like him Jason said he didn't like his persona at all. It was to laid back and comfortable and he went round with a very flippant attitude the other week he was in trouble with Mr J, Mr J just wanted him to stop talking to someone and he replied in a calm tone ill talk to your wife instead n smiled at him and continued with what he was doing. He was different but no different from his infamous family known through out the school. **

…

**Amy thought about this then her door bell rang Chloe didn't want her going out with Cole but she decided to anyway when they had started becoming close about a month ago.**

"**Hey who are you" she said playfully as she spread her arms out for a hug**

"**A Hero" he then said playfully **

"**you wish" he kissed her neck and heard her gasp **

"**Yep I think my wish is going to come true" **

"**Shut up" **

"**Anyway what you been doing" she asked **

"**What do you mean" he wondered about some of the girls over here**

"**Well you ain't been at school" while playing with his hand she had gone to a party with Christie who had mentioned her cousin's recent run in with the law.**

"**I've been busy" he never gave her a full explanation she really liked Cole they talked a lot she told him about her parents and shared her problems with him and he was always telling her little things that made her feel better.**

"**Busy busy busy, hello schools meant to keep you busy and busy doing what"**

"**I got a job so im running errands but I will be at school tomorrow and every day after" he said sweetly **

"**Promise" looking at him **

"**I said so right so I will"**

"**That wasn't a promise" pouting they started to kiss he slipped his hands under top she pushed him back and undid his belt " tomorrow" she said breathlessly " tomorrow he winked before biting on her skin.**

…**..**

"**Jason what's your problem I went to the party I didn't even do nothing with whoever you say I did you need to stop with this crazy jealous boyfriend stuff" Phoebe was frustrated her, Jason wanted to go on and on about her not answering her phone was she on the phone with someone else such shit she didn't need. She turned her head and saw Cole by his locker he was in school she thought, Jason was still rambling in her ear but she wasn't bothered Jason stormed off. **

"**Good" she shouted to him she knew they would be all lovey dovey tomorrow, he would call her asking him to forgive him and she will. **

**Cole was laughing and phoebe decided to take her frustrations out on him **

"**Did we entertain you" she said angrily **

"**Yeah I don't have any change though sorry but honestly I think you need to dump him I mean cant he see you don't even listen to him" **

"**I was listening to him and don't tell me what to do, do I look like Amy"**

"**Amy does what she wants like not being with me anymore" he added **

**She was surprised Amy didn't tell her that she wasn't with Cole anymore **

**He smiled and continued "would you like to apologise to me now" **

"**Argh what is your problem I mean do you work to annoy me seriously" he just looked at her then said**

"**Why don't you smile I mean really smile do you work to confuse me" he replied **

"**What do you know what just forget it your Andy said you have to come to the house today" **

"**Why I can't be bothered" two girls walked passed saying hi Cole**

" **I can see your heart broken"**

"**I don't do heart broken but I will if your involved" phoebe was caught off guard how come he's acting like this I hope this isn't some sick joke to see if I would go for my friends boyfriend. Almost like he read her mind. **

"**I'm playing your not my type" **

"**I thought everything that walks is your type"**

"**Why say that just because I'm not falling head over heels for you like Jason" **

"**look I couldn't care less.." she was cut off when Cole pressed her against the locker making her trapped between his body and the locker, his scent flooded her system like virus**

"**If I liked you right because you have boyfriend and you're in love blah blah blah" he then finished her sentence**

"**You have three seconds to get off me before I kick you in the balls **

"**Really"**

"**One" she was locked in stare with Cole then he slowly stepped back and then said**

"**You ok you can breathe now" that stupid smile came across his features again Phoebe jus stormed off how dare he she cursed but feeling slightly flushed she cursed more at this.**


	2. Broken Homes

Broken Homes

Cole walked down the street taking in the sounds of cars ad conversation, San Francisco was a whole lot different from New York not better just different. Some of the boys in his school were nerds trying be some hard tough guy he could see it because he was brought up that way and he knew when someone was pretending like phoebe hmmm she was different to their was something about her that kept her in a different place from everyone else he didn't get it and he wasn't really sure if he wanted to. He never allowed himself to get close to love with a girl he didn't need love and love sure didn't need him.

As he entered his house it was empty as usual the TV was still playing some talk show he figured his sister was watching it and now she had gone out with her girls or some boy, the time was 7:30pm so he was guessing she wouldn't be back until tomorrow that's just how she went on in life, she was just like her mum Elizabeth Turner. Cole loved his mum to no end but she was never around which secretly hurt him and was half of the source to his bad behaviour acting. She didn't pay him much attention on a regular basis. Only when he was in trouble but even then she was half bothered this had started when he patterns of trouble became a all the time thing, she didn't get worked up because she knew he wouldn't listen and like her daughter she could never be found she would turn up when she turned up she had been doing this since they were little so he and his sister were used to it they each ran their own lives without having to consult the other.

Phoebe just finished visiting her grandmother aka grams she loved visiting her but it could be enduring at times when she lectured phoebe on all the great things in the world and everything she could be blah blah blah. Grams was just looking out for her granddaughter the most reckless and stubborn of the 4 just didn't want her to end up "dead in an alley" phoebe smiled grams could exaggerate yeah she smoked yeah she drank didn't mean she was gonna die in an alley. Another one of her problems which had been in her head lately was Jason she just didn't need his jealous ranting and raving every 2 seconds they had been together for like a year or so . Jason was Jason he wanted the hottest girl on his arm so he could look good in front of his friends.

Prue came rushing out the door before she could open it

"watch where you're going" phoebe said with annoyance

"Don't start not now" a disciplining tone rang from her mouth, phoebe ignored her and pushed pass her. Her father was on the couch with a beer can in his hand muttering things to himself he would soon fall asleep hopefully. Victor had never been without alcohol since their mother died it was sad but not that sad that you throw your whole life away and allow your children to see it phoebe remembered when her dad used to tell her stories about their mother that was a long time ago. In the day he was this well respected man and at night he was this drunken monster the transition still amazed phoebe he only ever slipped up once in a while jackel & hyde is what she called it

"Oi wake up" Cole turned to see his sister irritated stare he looked back irritated by her disturbance

"Can I help you" he asked sleepily, she didn't reply then she spoke

"Can you get some medicine I think im coming down with something" she asked worriedly

"Really so…. Why can't you get it?"

"Don't argue with me ok go and get some medicine ok" now her hand had reached her hip and her expression was masked with anger Cole wasn't even in the mood to be arguing with her so he got up and got a t-shirt and his hoodie put it on and was out the door he didn't even ask her for the money.

She let her mind wonder then her phone rang " hello"

"Phoebe please don't be sleeping" Amy excited voice came from the other end of the line

"No not yet what's going on" she asked Amy

"Well come to my house and se" she then replied happily

"Amy do you have strippers at your house" phoebe laughed because Amy was wild like that

"Nooooooo phoebe of course not just come and get Chloe and Christie on your way over here" then the phone went dead, phoebe lay their then she went to get her jacket moving slowly as possibly why she put herself through this hell she didn't know.

"You got some cold medicine" Cole asked the clerk he was foreign looked Chinese mixed with something else the thick glasses he wore framed his whole weedy looking face

"Cold medicine at the bottom of row" he said in his accent, Cole rolled his eyes got the medicine then his phone rang

"Hey dude whats going on" the voice screamed out,

"Nothing just getting some medicine for my sister" he said quickly

"What my baby sick awww gonna come to your house keep her company" the guy joked

"My sisters not interested" he responded bluntly

"See the store you in now" he now told him, looking around he was a scruffy looking guy long hair and too much facial hair

"Yeah" Cole didn't like where the conversation was going. Dozens of shots sprang loose windows were smashing and two men came in blacked out this is what he meant by different Why would you rob a store and shoot the place before you even got anything that's just drawing more attention to yourself and decreasing your time to escape. When he heard sirens he was out of there he ran then saw how two cops had got out the car and were chasing him the cop car had taken after the two men. Great he went to get medicine and ends up getting chased he was running so fast he didn't even see the girl in front of him , they collided and he crashed to the ground he had to react fast he put his hands round her and try to hold her up so she didn't smack her head of the concrete. He was on top of her she just looked at him didn't even blink her brown eyes just stared he was taken aback for a sec before he remembered why he had been running so fast he got straight up and started to run again leaving the girl with brown eyes on the pavement he ran looked back and saw she was still on the ground he sighed it wasn't his lucky day.

Phoebe stayed there momentarily stunned didn't people look where their was going these days, he had just knocked her over without a second thought then just stared at her like she was the strangest thing in the world those cold blue eyes pierced straight through her it felt like he had been staring at her forever but just as quick as forever came he got up and ran when she saw the cops run directly after him she understood why he had gone like that, but those eyes she thought… she had been lost in his eyes she went to get up but couldn't find the strength then she felt someone pull her up she looked up to see the eyes again now she had more time to look at him it was dark but she could see thanks to the street light .

His head had beads of sweat coming down the curls in his hair stayed neatly on top of his head his expression was empty no emotion crossed his features he just stared again or maybe it was her who was staring she didn't know she felt lost

"are you ok" he then asked she knew that voice where did she know that voice "anyone in ….. crazy crack head" what he just called her a crack head he must of thought because she wasn't answering she was high or something.  
"who are you calling a crack head you the one who knocked me over look where your going next time blind shit" phoebe spat back at him she was now angry at the strangers analysis of her.

"Not tonight… Phoebe what are you doing" panic washed over here how did he know her name

"anyway ill leave you to gaze into space" COLE snapped straight in her mind that smart attitude that annoyed her to hell and back  
" what I'm doing is none of your business" For some reason Cole got right under her skin.

"Don't have time for this bye" he then said annoyed and started to walk the other way

She didn't even bother to say anything why did act like that he wouldn't of come back if he didn't want to make sure whoever he thought he knocked over was ok but when he saw it was her he jus brushed her off and went she wasn't sure if that hurt or not but it didn't feel right to her.


	3. Taking Notice

Taking Notice

"Hey Baby I missed you so much" Jason fell over himself trying to get phoebe to look at him but she was looking somewhere else  
"I bet you did, you seen Amy around" she went uninterested Jason just didn't hold her attention he was too predictable she knew how he was gonna act and when he was gonna act. Chloe made her way over to them "

Who's seen Christie" Jason who was trying to get his arms round phoebe but she kept moving so he couldn't

"why all you lot looking for one another" Chloe looked at Jason and saw his expression and smirked

"You seen my cousin" then she laughed and answered no

"Jason don't worry he aint keen on you either" she now informed him

"what's wrong with you" he said to phoebe  
"Nothing" Chloe was laughing in the background phoebe was looking then Cole came across the hallway with Rudy, he was wearing a pink shirt unbuttoned with a white t-shirt underneath, blue faded jeans she hadn't notice before but Cole looked good in his own annoying way she couldn't even believe she was thinking of him like that she didn't like him, that out of the question but he looked good she could think that right? Chloe called Rudy who came over however Cole stayed he leant on his locker and just looked like he had looked the other night then she decided that he might get excited thinking she was looking at him she turned away but could still see him from the corner of her eye

"Where's Christie" Jason was seething in the corner  
Ms alley walked down and put one hand on Coles shoulder

"Mr Turner detention remembers" Cole smiled so sweetly at her

"Yeah I'll be there you aint wearing that are you"he said cheekily, she just smiled and went on with her business

"You're a piece of work" Cole shrugged then went to say something but he caught phoebe looking at him he looked at her but she looked away she looked good well she always did but she was looking real good today, her and Jason's picture just didn't sit well in his mind. They had a lesson together right now as the bell went and the group divided

"ill walk you to your class" Jason offered Cole saw the expression of annoyance cross her features he wondered if she was annoyed by him why was she with him

"Its cool jase" he stressed the fact he called him jase on purpose

"We are going the same way no need for your assistance" Jason looked at Cole and was about to say something when phoebe interrupted

"I don't need any of you to walk me"

"Well I never said I was gonna walk you I said we were going the same way" he shot back at her to his surprise she smiled and simply stuck her tongue out

"Why won't you walk me" she asked sweetly completely ignoring Jason's protests

Cole became uncomfortable what is she playing at

"I don't want to walk you its health and safety"

"Health and safety well I guess your going to have to take a risk today then" with that she linked their arms and started to walk. Phoebe giggled when she saw that smug grin completely disappear from his face good she thought he wasn't expecting that but something felt right about it she looked up at him and he looked down

"You not really funny" he then said Cole thought phoebe wasn't going to play him like she does Jason's

"awww guess I'm going to have to try harder next time" now she was going to get on his nerves by flirting with him phoebe what are you doing she thought  
"stand up comedian what's up with you and Jason you kind of left him back there"

"I left him a long time ago "she answered it so quickly she was shocked with what she said Cole looked at her his blue eyes didn't host any emotion

"Doubt it cos when I look you still with him"

"So that doesn't mean anything were not like Chloe and Rudy" she said almost stammering on her words

"Obviously you're like Phoebe and Jason" he said in her same tone pretending to stutter

"Such a smart ass" she now replied loudly

"Why do you love to shout do you not know any other way to communicate with me"

"Don't answer my question with a question its annoying"

"You should know" he threw back flippantly

"Look where we going cos last I checked this was history" Cole then asked noticing they had walked further than he intended due to their conversation aka arguing

"Anywhere I don't care"

"My House" he laughed afterwards she looked at him and rolled her eyes

"Ok"

"No" he then had to say she wasn't meant to say yes guess they were playing a game now

"Why not health and safety" she started laughing then she straightened up and took her arm out of link with his and stopped walked around him then whispered softly in his ear "Don't worry I don't bite" if their had been an alarm for what she was doing it would have been going crazy right about now he wasn't about to let her win he then winked at her and moved right in her space and bent down "But I Do" he said coolly

Then let his lips linger over her neck for a second to long while she stood their completely stunned by his comeback. He stood up "we going or not"

Was this really a good idea her body felt hot her mouth had gone dry she couldn't back out now because she had started it.

It took every fibre in his body not to kiss her then he wondered if she would of kissed him back or slapped the hell out him judging by her face it could of gone either way but he wasn't going to chance it, when they had started it wasn't meant to end up like this they were initially meant to be in class not on their way to his house she didn't make sense this didn't make sense they didn't talk the whole way their both wrapped in their own worlds.

What do you think should happen next review and tell me


	4. Kiss Me

Kiss Me

When Cole stopped short of a nice looking house he turned to her " and this house belongs to" Phoebe interrupted him because she needed to talk she just spent the last hour or so not talking

"Your mum" she said sweetly then he looked at her and proceeded towards the house.

Cole fell on the 3 seated sofa letting out sigh of relief

"Do you want anything to drink" he looked up from the sofa his blue eyes locked on her she took a breath before answering

"No I'm ok" he shrugged and then turned the TV phoebe wasn't used to boys not paying her attention or just shrugging her off if it was Jason he would of done something else as long as he was talking to her. She took a seat on a another 2 seated sofa in the room she was about to say something when he beat her to it

"So what's really up with you and Jason" he smirked, he rolled her eyes

"nothing why is there something wrong" she replied calmly

Cole wondered what possessed phoebe to come with him to his house he didn't know what sparked him to offer it in the first place he train of thought was caught off guard of phoebe awww in the background he looked at her she had a picture in her hand

"What are you doing" he asked

"You was so cute" he grunted

"Glad to see you making yourself at home" he moved onto the sofa she was on and took the picture

"its rude to snatch" she said holding the picture away from him their looked at each other for the first time phoebe notice he had a very light scar down his temple hardly visible if you was just looking at him. He went for the photo and she moved back her back was against the arm rest

"I told you don't snatch say please"

"Is that what you tell Jason you make him say please" he laughed afterwards when her face went from sweet to sour

"Argh your silly I don't even see what everyone sees in you" she shot back

"Everyone or just you" he moved again she extended her arm so it was dangling over head and so was the picture her neck was exposed and she couldn't see him

"Look at the picture this is stupid" she rolled her head up and looked at him raised a slim brow and smirked

"Kk if that's what you want" there was a silence as he moved away but he was still close to her a bit too close.

A mischievous grin spread across Coles face

"you like games so much let's play one"

"No" phoebe looked at Cole he rubbed the bottom of his chin before extending his hand for her to take

"is your hand there for a reason" he took it away and then slouched down and put his head on his shoulder she wasn't entirely sure if she wanted him to move he then put his arm across her stomach

"does Jason do this"

"What is your problem you like him or something"

"No are you crazy I was playing so don't go getting any ideas for threesomes" she couldn't help but laugh

"good your laughing now answer the question" she just rolled her eyes

"please" he didn't say anything

"let me go first I want to ask you something" he nodded phoebe could feel his arm on belly and his hand on her side and could feel his warm breath against her neck this was too comfortable, she closed her eyes for a second to take in her current position she was here with her best friends cousin her boyfriend was at school helplessly thinking about her and she was here thinking that no one could touch her as long as he didn't stop holding, her even though he claimed to just be playing why didn't he let go then he hung on .

" Why did you come back that night" she didn't want to shift from here his head raised from her shoulder and was looking at her but she didn't look at him "are you going to answer"  
" I wanted to check if the person was ok" he answered genuinely  
" I thought your meant to be some hard faced person" she looked at him now she wanted to see some sort of emotion in his eyes still none  
"I was in caring type of mood I was buying medicine for sister when the store got robbed so initially the cops got there and started chasing me but when I knocked you over I was confused as to why you wasn't cussing or anything cos normal people would of " his look became intense

my turn" she remained silent

"What's your cats name" is he for real he hand moved around her waist then he stepped in closer bent down they looked at each other. The closeness didn't feel stifled or forced it was just what it was it was " hey my bad with the question can I be forgiven" his sweet scent intoxicated her wow he Jason never made her feel like this in all their relationship not even when they had sex  
" is this the part where we kiss" she had to say something to show she wasn't put off by him as much as she was he didn't smile but his lips touched hers in a soft embrace probing her mouth open where their tongues teased each other before his tongue caught hers gently stroking it if she wanted to she would of stopped it but she didn't her arms went up around his neck and the kiss became intense as bodies collided closer reluctantly she pulled away out of breath she didn't look at him before saying she had to go she took a step back.

"I…" she cut him off

"I think you said enough" she smiled and pecked his lips before turning to leave then turned around one more time "Kit" then she made sure she left when the door closed she got round the corner and touched her lips had that just happened she could still feel her stomach doing flips a huge smile washed over her Phoebe Halliwell your playing with fire she told herself on her return to her home.

When the door closed Cole breathed hard did he just kiss her what was he thinking all cos of his stupid game he should've let her just look at the dumb picture then they would still be sitting at opposite ends of the room watching TV and throwing insults at each other but he smiled, that was nice he aint never been kissed like that before then Jason popped in his mind and he frowned he was a jerk who just wanted a trophy girlfriend, was that really what phoebe wanted because that kiss told him differently. He stopped himself before he became to involved it was just a kiss she was just a girl like any other girl you ever kissed it was spur of the moment you tried you luck and you succeeded, but a little voice in his head told him different. He silenced this voice.


	5. Thinking Of You

Thinking About You

Elizabeth walked down the stairs to see her son just lying down in a complete daze it was rare to see him like this well it was rare to see him the way he was just in at breakfast then she wouldn't see him she loved both her children but she didn't feel that she needed to be around to baby-sit them that would cripple them for later on in life when she wouldn't be around. "Cole can we talk for a moment" he looked up from the sofa he got up slowly and walked over she walked though to the kitchen and sat down he sat on a stool

" we need to catch up" she smiled he smiled back at her and her baby was present for a second before the smile faded and her just fiddled with the paper on the counter he fiddled when he was nervous or hiding something she knew this because she knew her son

"Whats wrong"

"nothing much I think I'm homesick though , this place is too slow paced for me" she offered him a look of sympathy

"slow paced , I think that's what you need to keep yourself out of trouble you wouldn't be here if you just acted right" he then smiled

" No you try steal me for yourself don't worry I wont tell" she started to laughed then her phone rang she regretted the life she decided to live she wanted to be with her kids but obligations prevented her from this Cole looked at her and her son left the building this ghost remained

" you better get that its probably important I'm going school see you" he paused "when I do" he kissed her cheek and left the house more slowly then she sighed she was loosing him he didn't understand like her daughter, she understood more about her mom than her brother did Cole was very young when …. This damn phone stopped her train of thought "hello"

Cole walked in the class "Mr Turner so nice of you to join us" Mr Walker spoke his words coldly but Cole hardly noticed he just took his seat nest to some boy called Walter he was known for the amount of shit he talked Cole put up with it for now anyway. As the teacher babbled he heard someone calling his name he turned to look to see Lorraine she gave him a look and he knew what she was gonna happen phoebe briefly came into mind just a girl remember just like this one

"Hey you look so nice today" she giggled then the teacher told them to stop disrupting the lesson he winked at her well phoebe was taken he wasn't.

The lesson went faster than expected Jason had been on her case but when she was with she wasn't thinking of him. "Hey" she gave Jason a hug "babe how was your lesson"  
"it was ok yours"

"It was cool until Cole came in and the whole class just got stupid I got a headache as well otherwise I wouldn't have minded"

"Coles in"

"Yeah don't see why he bothers he should go back to where he came from"  
" don't say things like that he hasn't done anything to you" Jason looked at her differently " why you say that"

" look just leave it ok he hasn't done anything to you has he, so leave him alone"

Yeah but you was moaning about him the other night in fact that's all we talked about" Jason then said looking at her in disbelief

"Well I had reason remember that aint the point I don't like talking about him so don't" she ended the conversation

"I'm going to my locker quickly come over "ok" he mumbled something before saying sure

She saw Cole by his locker he was talking to that Lorraine she looked cheery but before she could blink she kissed him on the cheek whispering something to him. Her blood boiled how dare she ….wait how could she be thinking like that Cole wasn't her boyfriend he was free to do what he wanted with whoever but she still felt angry about it.

Cole closed the door to his locker and look at the female who was behind in leaning the lockers with her hands in her pockets

"Hey gorgeous you ok" he smiled at her remembering their kiss made him smile a bit more  
" didn't know you was into Lorraine" she asked more than anything

"Oh" he realised why she frowning "were not we just talking wait why do you care anyway"

"I don't I was just making an observation is that ok with you" she looked straight at him challenging him to say something smart Cole thought better of it

"Yeah observe all you want don't get jealous though"

"I'm not jealous" she said to him still looking at him, he pretended to be shocked phoebe had been running though his mind day in day out if she wasn't jealous that was her own lie laughed to himself her own lie the stuff he came up with

"Why" she laughed and then got up off the lockers and walked past him touching his face with her hand

"Your cute" he watched her go down the hall he shook his head

"Cute is that all" he called out after her she didn't reply just kept walking he was lost the girl was something else.

Gym Class was nothing special everyone just sat around talking the small amount of people who actually did the class were not the best of the sporting world. Amy was walking around talking to Chloe & Christie about something the two of them suspected something was going on between Cole and Phoebe the two were acting strange around each other and instead of their normal sarcastic comments towards each other they were flirting in a subtle way that and Amy could of swore that phoebe was irritated no jealous when they saw Lorraine linking her arm with Coles, phoebe then almost automatically went into a bad mood and passed it off as a stomach ache and when Cole came over to talk to them they had not missed the fact he made the effort to say hello to phoebe and she brushed him off like he had forgot something important to her.

" look I just want to know why she's acting differently around him I think its got to do with that day when we was all talking to warren" chore informed the other

"Why what happened" Christie asked

"Nothing much it's just that we was all talking and Cole was there but he kept looking at phoebe and she kept looking at him I pretended like I didn't notice but the two of them were just looking at each other on a low, Jason like an idiot didn't even notice that phoebe wasn't even paying him any attention and then…"  
"wait hold on you mean to tell me Cole was checking her out and she was doing the same" Amy laughed at the situation Cole was very good looking and he had that whole bad boy thing around him that attracted like a magnet.

Now phoebe was princess of their school everyone knew who she was and she was popular her personality was great but she was carefree and did what she wanted when she wanted.

"Yeah I guess look I know my cousin and if he liked phoebe I'm almost sure that he would of made that clear" Christie said in all confidence

"Yes but you know how Cole is already he not really on the boy meets girl page like Jason and them"

"We should just ask her she has to be straight with us" Amy then suggested she was curious now.

"Yeah but she isn't going to admit liking him when she doesn't like him"

"Huh" Christie was baffled by her sister's analysis

"Look it's like this phoebe will not say yeah I like Cole she will front it and probably start moaning about how annoying he is"

"So how we gonna know if she does then" Christie asked confused

"Christie your slow look don't worry lets just watch their behaviour ok" that was end of that they went back over to phoebe and some other girls who were laughing Shaun and max were there trying to charm them as usual

"Trust me ill work you out" max said confidently

"Yeah you work my brain right out my head" a girl said then they started laughing

"Whats so important you guys were talking for long" phoebe then said to the three who just returned to the group

The lesson carried on as normal Cole walked through the door Amy went over and said something to him he looked over to them then said something back to her which made her laugh she must of said something about being cold because Cole took long sleeve black jumper he was wearing and gave it to her then she went off and her went to Chloe, Christie and phoebe he sat on the chair and put his legs across phoebes lap

"No no no I think it's the other way round" phoebe said to him

"No its better like this" he said back to her, Chloe watched them intently this wasn't good if he liked her and even worse if she liked him. It was just that Cole wasn't on the relationship train he just played with them then left them ,she remembered this one girl Cole had an on off relationship when he was in New York Christie said they were playing cat and mouse. Chloe would be dammed if Cole was going to play cat and mouse with phoebe after all the she didn't need Cole messing with her feelings. Cole and phoebe were still talking and he still hadn't moved his legs from her until she pushed them off and puts hers in his lap instead

"My turn" phoebe said, Cole looked at her feet

"Your feet are tiny"

"Just like you then" she flipped it on him Christie laughed  
"Girls" he said trying to act hurt  
"awww did I hurt your feelings" she asked in fake sympathy

"No" he said automatically "can you tell Amy to give me my jumper back its cold now" he asked no one in particularly but Chloe got up taking Christie with her

"Why you do that"

"They need time to talk" Chloe explained

"You going to keep me warm" Cole asked phoebe

"Please you are not my man don't talk like that Jason will do you something if her heard that"

"Jason cant do anything to me, he's a punk ,he follows you round like a lost puppy that shits sad"

"Really just because you don't do right" she replied

"Trust me if we was together and I followed you round you turn round and tell your friends he's clingy he's that don't lie now you know you would" phoebe couldn't lie about that she wouldn't say he was clingy but well he was possessive she was silent

"Told you" he said

"What if we were together?" it just slipped out she couldn't take it back now but by his reaction she wished she could why didn't shit like that slip out when she wanted to end things with Jason instead she would say she loved him instead she mentally kicked herself for that question  
"well that would be telling, you gonna have to try it out for yourself" that made her laugh he was cute when he said things like that

"Yeah maybe" she returned there was silence then she needed to be clear

"Cole be straight with me why did you kiss me" she asked he didn't look shocked he pulled a face.

"I wanted to see if you would kiss me back try my luck you know spur of the moment" he laughed which made her feel dumb for asking she was dumb to think he might of actually liked her in some way but why did she care the little voice replied

"_Because you like him" _

She moved her feet from his lap before he said something that shocked her

"I been thinking about you, before you day anything it was wasn't perverted little boy thoughts either" he looked at her seriously then a voice from behind interrupted

"What you doing over here with him" Jason spoke angrily phoebe hardly noticed she was just looking at Cole wanting him to say more instead he turned his head to Jason  
"Are you blind cant you see we talking"

"Hears something to talk about" Jason had been looking for a reason to hit Cole and know was his chance he took a mighty swing for Cole hitting him in face to his surprise he hardly moved only his head went back it stayed there and then he came back up laughing which scared Jason because Cole whole face changed from annoyed to an almost angry.

"And you call him your boyfriend" he mocked to phoebe not looking at her he pulled Jason's leg out from beneath him Jason smacked his head on the gym floor screaming out in pain, the teacher went to restrict Cole from doing any more harm Cole just looked at Jason and muttered something he looked back to phoebe. Before being escorted out the lesson phoebe was still thinking about him when he left the room _he's been thinking about me _she smiled then clocked onto what had just taken place and went to be a good girlfriend.

Coles put himself out there will phoebe tell him how she feels or will things get put on pause …. You tell me


	6. Me & You

Me & You

Whn he thought of phoebe being with Jason got him mad even more he had just told her that he had been thinking about her when the idiot came over he rolled back onto his bed he was excluded for a week whereas Jason gets to be the victim he lay back and looked at the ceiling. His eye had some bruising around It, it was sore but not even that but the fact that he had the nerve he hoped he smacked his head hard enough to get some common sense because now he was gonna pay for that stupid stunt.

His mom didn't say anything, just when the school called her she just passed them off when they try explain "the seriousness of the situation" that stupid teacher try to tell her but she cut them off and he was just sent home. His sister just laughed her and made him laugh about it she was good at that he thought a small smile came to his face. Well nothing he could do really it happened just like everything else besides he gets a whole week away from that stupid school.

"Why was you talking to him the two of you looked very cosy"

"Cosy are you serious we was talking because everyone was gone and there was no one left to talk to make sense" phoebe shouted at Jason

"No it doesn't make sense I mean your feet were up in his lap and he was all holding them to any boyfriend that doesn't look right" Jason stressed back to phoebe

"_But it felt right"_ the little voice said "Look I don't have to check with you before I talk to anyone understand"

" Why you doing this I'm your boyfriend but you almost defending him"  
" Not for long" from when it escaped her lips she realised what she said when Jason's eyes went wide with surprise hurt and confusion she couldn't take this Cole why did he make her feel like this  
"phoebe I love you" Jason words hardly registered she looked at the bandage on his head there wasn't any long time damage but it was a nasty fall and Cole was suspended for it and Jason

"I'm going to go see Cole I mean you did punch him first" she try to justify it

"Why do you need to see rocky" Jason laughed at his joke but phoebe didn't he wasn't funny not really anyway

"I'm going" she walked to him and kissed his cheek he went to kiss her on the lips but she moved he sighed and conceded to defeat

"Where you going"

"Nowhere why you want to come" he turned to her  
"No it's just that ….. Cole don't go being an knuckle head" His sister now warned caringly

"That's you" he told her

"Don't bring the police here I mean it"

" Just cos I'm going out you think the police will follow me back" he scooted round her kissing her cheek , she was too involved when it came to his activities where as if it was the other way round she would act like he did

The bell rang as he went down the stairs so it was good he was going down already

He went to open the door rushing out almost knocking the person in front of him over he didn't look he just figured the person who looked female was here for his sister.  
"she's inside"

"You got a twin or something" her voice moved though his mind, he turned to see Phoebe standing there in jeans top and light white jacket. He decided not to act shocked

"Let's walk" he told her she looked at him she didn't like being told what to do, she saw Hayley who appeared in the doorway she just looked at Cole then went on with her whatever she had been doing.

" where we going" she asked coming down the steps to meet him they were facing each other she could see only faintly where Jason punched him she wanted to reach out and touch him make him feel better but she didn't she was waiting for him.

"Well if you walk with me your see" he flashed a devilish smile and she went to walk in front him to hide the fact she was smiling  
"Jason know you're here" he caught up to her

"Maybe why worried" she teased him he let out a laugh  
"yeah he might actually hurt me this time" he said in fake fear she laughed he led to some park on the end of the road it was mostly empty they sat on a bench he lent back and looked at her

"What you doing here" he asked seriously

"I just came to see if your ok I mean no one really heard anything on your half" she said nervously she was never nervous when talking to a boy this had to stop

"Oh …I'm ok just a bruise nothing really" he then answered there was an uncomfortable silence

"Good Lorraine looking after you" she try to say jokingly but she couldn't

"Now why you going to say that I told you who I been thinking about already and her name aint Lorraine"

"Hmmm yeah you said it but why did you say it" she threw back at him just as quick he moved closer to her his arm was already along the top of the bench  
"you ask too many questions"

"You don't answer any" the two looked at each other then she smiled genuinely

"You should smile more your too beautiful to be frowning all the time" she went to object but he interjected with his lips this kiss was different he kissed her slowly and the kisses barely felt like they were touching her lips

"Thank you for thinking about me" he then said

"Who said I was" she tried to act cool but she decided he wasn't acting so why should she, he laughed

"Oh ok well I was as you know thinking about you"  
"yeah and what was you thinking about me"

"Everything down to me and you" he said it lightly but phoebe knew he meant it

"Me 2" that's all she managed to say she wasn't going to lie to him he wasn't doing it to her.

"Don't play with me there's no need I think its time I expressed myself" he then said how could he not believe her why would she say it she thought  
"I'm not playing are you"

"Why would I" he asked

"Stop answering my questions with questions" she rolled her eyes then looked at him

"You can't tell anyone until I break up with Jason" Cole eyes grew wide with shock

"Break up with him?"

"What"

"Didn't Think you was gonna let him go so easy" he said truthfully

"Oh don't you want me" she asked knowing he did

"No I mean yeah one min" she laughed at his mix of words she just moved closer to him

"I have to tell him myself I don't want another fight breaking out between you" she looked at him he was running his fingers down her arm

"If that's what you want I'm ok with it, its not like I'm gonna be in school anyway" he concluded she shook her head and hummed

"What's the humming for" he asked tickling her face with his nose  
"nothing just saying wasn't you meant to be going somewhere"

" erm yeah but you interpreted it had to be you " he said in a fake annoyance he acted to much she thought she would need to explore that part of him later  
" better it was me right" she dared him to say something back he didn't he kissed her

"Of course" he smiled

"Where were you going" he went silent then looked around before

"Going to see Lorraine" he didn't look for her reaction

"Are you still going to be with her" she simply asked  
"Well technically im not really with her" he then said like a little boy with the perfect excuse

"I bet" the thought of another girl with Cole had her thinking the worse and they weren't even officially a couple

"One Condition" she then said she needed him to know some things first before anything

"I don't want you rubbing this in jasons face or fighting with him and I really have no idea what kind of girls your used to but I'm not one of them"

"I know, Jason really ?"

"What do you think don't fight him or anything when you get back" he looked up then down at her  
"that all" he asked

"For now" she smiled at him he shook his head in disbelief

"Ok for now we got an undercover romance that's a story book scene" he spoke his words softly that was different to when he normally spoke

"Yeah something like that shouldn't you be getting to Lorraine" she stressed the words Lorraine not hiding her distaste

"Don't worry ok we aint gonna do nothing we probably gonna watch a movie and she gonna fall asleep she does that" he then told her

"So nice to see you remember the little thing she does" she said sarcastically

" I know I already know little things you like to do" he said back confidently

" its getting cold walk me back so you get to your activities" he smiled at her she was jealous he got up and they walked about three minutes into the walking she linked their arms then he turned her and kissed her deeply he wasn't going to let her just think he was like Jason that he would never be

" Call Me "she said before turning to leave, Cole smiled he was now meant to go and act normal with another girl after being with phoebe it wasn't gonna be the same he thought about cancelling but then thought phoebe was still with Jason. So it was only fair he was going to chill with his "buddy". He watched her turn then went the other way what a night he thought "_Never thought we were gonna end up like this"_


	7. Can't Leave Him Alone

Can't Leave Him Alone

Cole had been all she could think about for past week she talked to him on the phone for hours she wasn't sure exactly what they was talking about but he always had music on in the background so he was always doing his karaoke on the phone he wasn't so reserved like Jason and other boys he was like Rudy she was starting to understand why the two were best friends now before she just thought they were completely different people. Cole was a rude thoughtless smartass and Rudy was a kind funny sweet boy it didn't add up and no one got it.

Chloe had caught onto what was going on with her and she wouldn't say they fell out but they didn't agree on phoebe decision Chloe had said she wasn't worried about what phoebe would do to Cole but what he would do to her. She considered her friends opinion and brushed it off she hadn't felt like this ever so she was going to enjoy while it lasts. Cole started back at school today she had called him he was moaning and groaning about it so he was mumbling on the phone. She had tried to dump Jason but it was hard because he just kept pouring on the love with sob stories. She wasn't thoughtless she did care about him that's why she wasn't just gonna drop him like a there was never anything between them. She applied her make up absolutely flawless in complexion. No matter what she did Jason wouldn't take it well she knew that much._ "I didn't think it was going to be like this"_

"What up man long time no see" Rudy walked over to Cole

"Long time? you were at my house yesterday" Cole said laughing

"Why you gotta ruin the mood for "he said in a girlish way Cole just raised his eyebrows at Rudy who laughed in response and pointed to Lorraine who was walking

"Anything new" he asked Rudy, Lorraine came he opened his arms she gave him a hug  
"Nope oh I got Chloe mine for life" he spoke triumphantly  
"Doubt it" he said not really caring Lorraine was touching his face

"You like my face" he said looking down at her

"Of course it so soft likes the rest of you" she said sultrily Rudy looked at Cole and gave him a look of approval

"So you gonna get Jason today" Rudy asked after the small kisses Lorraine was putting on Cole

"I don't think so, its over now"

"Uh huh well there he is" Rudy pointed at him he was phoebe who was talking to Christie

"I'm in a good mood I cant be bothered with him" Rudy nodded

"So what's your week been like" Lorraine then asked him, he forgot she was here

"Oh it was sexy ...sexy" she giggled that was too easy, Jason looked over immediately and Cole waved giving him a sly grin telling him things weren't over, phoebe looked over and her eyes caught his in that moment Jason put his arms round her Cole pulled a face at her and she laughed when Jason turned to see what was funny Cole was turned away from them this would be fun. Lorraine however didn't miss the moment between the two of them she went to bring it up but Cole did what he did he brushed her off.

If he tried not to think about her he did more than he liked to admit he didn't like the fact that she still had to be with Jason .Chloe came to the house warning him about the whole thing but he knew his cousin so he let it slide and allowed her to rant n rave. They were talking a lot, he felt they were connecting easily and he liked the way things were going but he didn't want it to be so much of a secret anymore.

"Thinking of anyone special" he was pulled from his thoughts he looked ahead of himself the empty hallway late to class again but he knew that sweet voice

"Could have been, you?" he didn't look at her he walked then wondered phoebe was confused by Cole he turned to go into his class, she on the other hand had other plans for today.

…

New York

" I don't know he doesn't call anymore" Stephanie was a city girl she knew the streets of New York like the back of her hand thanks to a special love interest of hers. People say she changed because of him but she didn't think so he just made her stronger than she had been.

"Well if he doesn't call maybe the two of you are finally through this time" Cheri then told her best friend, she was tired of the cat mouse game Stephanie played with him it was tiring,keeping up with them but he hadn't called her in over a month so she was thinking maybe he's lost interest long distant relationships weren't his thing she was sure.

" Possibly but I doubt it he probably just trying to get back at me because I told him about Vincent" Cheri just looked down in disbelief no matter what she would always come up with an excuse she almost felt sorry for her

"I'm going to go down there pay him a little visit remind him of a few things" she just made her mind up and Cheri knew if she was going down then she was going and well Cole better just brace himself for girl he was messing with down there because Stephanie's sure to blow her out the water, by just looking at him.

"You do that, when you thinking of going"

"Not now I'll wait a bit you know, don't want him to think I miss him or anything, but I will drop in on Kevin and see if hes heard from him" then she got up to leave she had things to do like her nails and things

" Bye" Cheri waved then went inside her house her mom was screaming at her dad nothing new then she went straight back out she needed a pick me up

…

" Stop it" phoebe was wriggling like a can of worms Cole wouldn't stop tickling her and she wasn't saying sorry for hitting him it wasn't hard besides he deserved it

" No say sorry" he then told her tickling her some more they had been talking and laughing for about 3 hours now he took her to out to a film then they went to get something to eat she didn't know how she was pulling this off without getting caught but she wasn't really bothered Cole made her feel good he made her laugh and told her things that she hoped were real and not made up and fake, she had wriggled herself onto her back and pulled he was still continuing his assault when he stopped suddenly

"Yeah you better give up" she then said he moved a little so he could see her

"No just taking a break" he then informed her he turned to his phone and picked it up she listened he hummed a lot before dropping the it

"Who was that" she asked, call her nosy but she was just curious she sat up on his bed leaning against the pillows.  
" Friend" one worded answer she drew little circles in his shirt ,

"Where's your mom" phoebe had noticed anytime she came to his house his mom was no where to be found he didn't say anything but she must of hit a sensitive spot

"She's somewhere I guess, you want me to take you back" he asked switching the subject perfectly

"You can if you can keep your hands off me" she said light heartedly he smiled

"I can try, come on Rudy wants me to do something for him so I was going your way anyway…lucky you right"

"No not quite" she told him getting off the bed reluctantly, things would need to change she didn't like sneaking around

"What does he want you to do?"

"Keep him company he's an only child remember" Cole then said Phoebe raised her eyebrows

"I have to worry about you two's friendship keep him company theres a reason why he has a girlfriend" they walked out the door it wasn't really cold but phoebe had taken the liberty of wearing one of Cole's jackets it was big on her but that wasn't the point.

"I'm telling you if Lorraine sees you wearing my jacket she gonna flip, I can't shake her off" Phoebe looked at Cole in disbelief, she wondered how serious Lorraine and Cole were really.

"Well if she does then I might have to get a small newsflash" it wasn't a threat as such but she was tired of keeping them a secret that was all

"I Dare you" he then challenged her

"Do you change everything into a game" she wondered why he was playful when it came to peoples lives

"Bad Habit" he simple said "How's Jason" he drew out his words in a juvenile way

"He's fine, loves me as usual" phoebe then played him back at his question

"You aint told him yet" he then asked

"No it's hard you know I can't just drop him I mean been together for a while now and I do care about him"  
"Well care enough about him to tell him"

"Just leave it ok when it's right ill tell him promise" she said taking hold of his hand

"Hope it aint right in 5 years time" he said looking around before he kissed her cheek making a sound on her face as he did so "bye"

"I will you know" she said after him he turned and nodded with a light smile that made her heart flutter she hoped she was doing the right thing

…..

New York

"It's 2 in the morning what the hell you doing calling me" she asked the caller

"Why you calling up my phone you in trouble or something" she could not forget the voice that seduced her every so often she wasn't happy that he was far away this added to her frustration  
" Cole I'm not in trouble I'm sleeping and ill ask you again why you calling me"

"Stephanie what do want is Vincent not paying you any attention" it was early morning and he was trying to take the piss with comments like that. she yawned in annoyance and sleep.

"Baby look I'm gonna call you in the morning and you better pick up" she dropped the phone before he could say anything no surprise he didn't phone back she smiled a little at least he called her which meant he was still thinking about her. He knew her and Vincent were nothing compared to the two of them but he insisted on bringing him up just to annoy her, their on off relationship perplexed everyone but them she knew him and he knew her whether they were together or not that wasn't going to change.

Will Phoebe find out about Stephanie and vice versa?

Is Phoebe going to leave Jason?

Will Cole get more than he bargained for?

Feelings are revived or are they destroyed?

Working on next chapter need some ideas to work with


	8. Just For Today

**Just For Today**

**Phoebe was sitting at her dressing table thinking about the current situation she was in**

**Her feelings were diminishing for Jason she doubted they were ever there in the first place, Cole was a pleasant thought for her she liked to think about him wonder and think, solve the mystery that was Cole Turner. Lately he was getting more phone calls than usual and always after getting off his mood changed to dark and restricted, she tried to call him up on it, but he gave her a excuse of it being one of his friends from New York asking about his whereabouts or something like that, if it was someone from New York why didn't he just tell her exactly who the person was it wasn't that hard. 3 months she been seeing him without Jason knowing or anyone for that matter not a fact that she was proud of but she just couldn't find the words to end it with Jason to her surprise Cole hardly ever asked about it anymore, on the other hand she felt close to him they talked on a level and he listened, not nodded his head and offered the occasional "uh huh" but really listened he was smarter than he made himself out to be ,he made himself out to be a don't give a fuck about anything kind of person but she saw his report card he was crazy smart and when they talked none of that "don't give a fuck" came through another mystery he could switch up his character just like that but she had caught a glimpse of Cole and she loved him.**

**" _I Love Him" the little voice said loud and clear_**

**Cole rolled over in his bed he rubbed his neck phoebe left some nice bites on his neck but he stopped thinking of her like that a while ago, she was deeper than that, the feeling he was experiencing was nothing he never felt before, he wasn't used to falling in love he wasn't used to admitting not even to himself. He never really looked for the L Word it was too long for him but all of a sudden it became shorter. He didn't care for Jason anymore he was just an obstacle which he knew they had passed weather she told him or not he knew her interest was with him and he liked the thought of her liking him even loving him. He realised he was allowing himself into a fantasy that may never come true she wouldn't love him long enough for him to say loved her back or for something to destroy it. As soon as he thought of destruction Stephanie's evil smile appeared, she was a headache he hadn't found a pill for yet how he allowed himself to get so involved with Phoebe he forgot that Stephanie was still very active in her life despite her absence. It wasn't that he loved her he refused to say he loved her they had numerous fights about this. When he first met her she wasn't a bitch or anything really, she was sweet and kind and she was had the cutest laugh that was when he was 14 now he was nearly 17, she went from kind hearted to cold hearted just because they were together , he didn't know how to appreciate her back then, fuck he didn't want to so he played her innocence hurt her a few times before she learnt from him and did the same back to him hurting him more than he intended part of the reason he would never admit to loving her, now they were at a point where they could see other people but he didn't know the rest after that she acted weird at times she would call him crying asking him why he did it then she would call cussing him and shouting at him hitting out him. He needed to tell phoebe she wouldn't take it well he knew that but let him be honest for he owed her that much. He broke it off with Lorraine claming he just wanted to be her friend she didn't like it and wouldn't talk to him but warmed up to him after it sunk in he was glad he didn't have to worry about her anymore . But handling Phoebe was one problem Handling Stephanie was a completely different one altogether. He rubbed his temple**

**"_you only got one heart but they both want it" _**

**"You avoiding me now" phoebe said into the phone with annoyance**

**"Don't be like that, why would I avoid you, I just been busy" Cole told her softly**

**" Busy… well now I'm busy so ill call you ok" Phoebe was about to drop the phone , she was pissed he didn't call her in like a week and expected her to be jumping up and down because he took time out of his "busy" schedule to call her fuck him if he didn't want to see her maybe he found another interest that was less complicated than her the thought hurt her prompting her to ask**

**"Found yourself another" he cut her off before she could finish what she was going to say**

**"No don't ask pointless questions, ill make it up to you" his voice was so easy on her ears she could fall asleep just listening to him**

**" why should I let you , I do have a boyfriend" she threw the boyfriend line at him to show him she wasn't happy it wasn't intended to hurt just warn that she wasn't a toy he picked up. Instead of laughing at her comment or replying smartly he stayed silent before saying  
"Ok you do that, take your time" the hint of annoyance in his voice didn't plat nice with her she sighed "what you doing now" she asked him "just got home" he replied in the same empty tone he been using since the call "Can you come round" despite the fact she was pissed at him she still wanted to see him so she could be pissed at him to his face. "Ok what time" he went on "now" she said spoke said she picked up the brush and finished doing her hair after a silence " you coming" she could feel him just nodding on the other end of the line " yeah" the phone went dead. He was hiding something from her she could see in the way he acted different around her now, almost as if he was trying to keep himself shielded from her.**

**…………………….**

**She spoke to him and even though he didn't mention it she knew he was still mad about the whole Vincent thing well serves him right for trying to make her look like shit. Stephanie frowned Cole was different he wasn't just throwing pointless insults at her he was throwing personal things at her which to her surprise still hurt coming from him. He wasn't the first boy she had gone out with but he was the one to break her perfect world and replace it with half of his fucked up one sometimes she hated him for it sometimes she didn't, it was just a rollercoaster of emotions with them. Before him boys didn't really affect her in a bad way she liked them they liked her she was pretty so it wasn't hard to find them , she would be their girlfriend then they would break up she would be upset but who wasn't especially at that age. Vincent was had been sweet on her from day one, Cole had been nothing but trouble for her since day one. She had zoned out from her friends conversation, she knew he was messing with another girl he sounded different and when she called and he was with the bitch he offered her uh huh's n hmm's. She would be lying if she said she wasn't mad when he did shit like this but she couldn't just not be mad she was his girlfriend, maybe they weren't all loved up like some but they had their moments she gave up thinking about him.**

………………………………………………………………

"**Sorry do I know you" phoebe asked the handsomely dark figure at the door dressed in baby blue t-shirt with a black jacket and jeans " Dunno you tell me" he then grabbed her softly and kissed just as soft, she felt dizzy momentarily **

"**Ooo how could I forget" she said with a small smile which turned to a frown in a second once she remembered why she wanted him to come over in the first place.**

"**Where you been" she then shot at him stepping well away from him, he just looked at her before making an attempt to answer **

"**I been taking care of some things that's all" she didn't half believe him she crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him **

"**Why you looking at me like that, I been court" he said but still the explanation didn't float well with her ,she turned on her heels and walked up towards her room if her dad came home or her sisters and saw him that would be another problem she didn't want to deal with she could hear them already.  
"As much as I would love to stand in the middle of hallway and talk to you I don't think we should do you" It was signalling to follow her she didn't turn to tell him she just continued up the stairs.**

**He picked up his feet he needed to think of something quick she wasn't stupid but he did go court that was true but that wasn't the point she wanted something from him he wasn't sure what yet. "your different" she then told him once they entered her room he looked around the room, it resembled her it was too clean almost false looking, too perfect was never good there was never any room for flaws. She saw him looking more interested in her room than in her statement **

"**What's so fascinating" he looked at her and shook his head like a little boy **

" **Nothing nice room" she smirked at him charm wasn't even going to get him out of this " thank you" they didn't look at each other and he moved to her dresser table where there was a picture of her and Jason he didn't even find anything smart to say somewhere along the line his feelings changed so the Jason scenario didn't suit him anymore. He put it down and decided to reply to the comment she made earlier he hadn't missed it he just didn't want to explain it **

" **I'm not its just that" he couldn't find the words to explain it half of the reason he stayed away was because his feelings for her had deepened another part was that he didn't trust Stephanie and didn't want to hurt her. **

" **its just that what" she repeated for him he looked then shrugged like he just brushed an idea off  
" nothing I was just being lazy call it a side effect of relationships have on me" she was outraged and hurt by his words why say that ergh it was a defence thing she was sure of it she saw he did it to his sister to annoy her into fighting with him avoiding the question in the end. **

"**Of course you have my mistake, I forgot you didn't care about me" she hoped that wasn't true and judging by the quick flash of shock that flickered in his blue eyes, if she just get him to hold one emotion in eyes then she would know she had an effect on him when he just looked at her with cold eyes she didn't know. **

"**Don't talk like that" she was gonna force him to say it he could see **

"**Talk like what Cole if you don't care just say, I mean I do have Jason if you cant be asked" she had hit the hammer right on the nail his head shot up  
" Enough with Jason , look trust me I don't make a habit of chasing after girls with boyfriends" phoebe was outraged by his outburst **

"**Ooo so lucky me" she spat at him then he just stood still and the tension between them became tight **

"**Didn't mean it like that" his expression changed from annoyed to troubled **

"**I gotta tell you something" he then said, she knew it her head just screamed it, it was too good to be true he walked over to her until he was all she could see. She was ready to curse until he looked at her "i do care about you, a lot actually strange right" he asked her with light heartedness, no it wasn't strange well he never told her before she couldn't help smiling. He wasn't one to show his feelings so she felt special that he told her how he felt but the voice in the back of her head nagged at her "**

"_**He's hiding something n that wasn't what he wanted to tell you"**_

**Phoebe kissed him passionately and deeply wrapping her arms around his neck he pulled away from her "does that mean I'm forgiven" he asked hopefully **

"**No but chocolate is good" she told him smiling he smiled back. He kissed her down her neck finding the naked spot on her neck bit down softly; whispered sweet words on her skin as he laid her down caressed her body with his hands. Phoebe felt like she was in heaven when she was with Cole trapped in a world where only the two of them existed , she had fallen for him and was completely confused by how he went to being a pain in her life to a love in her life she wasn't naïve and knew even as much as she wanted him there was something keeping him from giving all of himself to her. The little voice spoke again **

"_**What did he really want to tell you?" **_

**Phoebe was fast asleep lucky her. He lay beside her he could hardly move she had wrapped his hands round her waist and was sleeping away without a care in the world. Stephanie was going to kill him then phoebe was going to kill him then Chloe was going to kill him for hurting her best friend just like she had predicted and then he was going to shut all the feelings he had hosted out and numb himself to their female attacks. Phoebe turned around her breath tickled his neck slightly he moved down a little and faced her so their noses where touching she opened her eyes briefly smiling then drifting back to sleep. Cupids arrows had hit him hard and it hurt he applied small kisses to her face he didn't know why but he just wanted to she didn't seem to mind she moved closer to him at this rate they would qualify for one person instead of 2. Just for today no one mattered but her.**

"**Phoebe I don't know if you can hear but I want to tell you" he whispered barely noticeably she didn't move or stir so he proceeded; he told her the one thing he never told anyone before.**

**Sorry it was kind of long thought I prolong their time together before I shoot things to hell lol **

**Working on the next chapter a lots going to happen affecting everyone involved possible new characters could be added.**


	9. Why Dont You Love Me

Why Don't You Love Me?

Basketball season had started seeing as Rudy was one of the star players he always had them come and watch him show off his talents. It was an outer city tournament so loads of schools from other states were around, the atmosphere was buzzing with excited players, spectators & supporters. Rudy had him playing basketball with him all weekend from 11 am to 11pm; he only did it because Rudy needed the practice he might get scouted so he needed to be on top of his game the other reason was that Rudy played alongside Jason who was also looking to get scouted. Hayley walked into his room and started flipping things over she was pissed about something the question was did he want to know by the burning look in her eyes he dismissed the idea.

"Baby bro do you know something, I'm so sick of men especially your type" she looked at him briefly then went back to messing his stuff up, Cole cleared his throat

"My type what's that, charming handsome"

"Cheating lying good for nothing" she finished , she always spoke her mind  
" was that meant to hurt" he asked her she then looked up at him and smiled slightly  
" I hope not, would you like to explain why you and phoebe are so close these days" she asked , she wasn't an idiot she knew he could see it

"Were friends"

"Who fuck" she finished again, he hated when she did that.

"talk to you later" he then moved across the room around her before kissing her on the cheek

"not all the time" then he ran down the stairs and out the house he could hear her scream because she liked Phoebe so obviously he was going to get a lecture about it but not now, he was late enough as it is.

"Do I look like I'm playing" Stephanie said to Cheri who just laughed. Today Stephanie was bent on causing trouble most of all trouble that included Cole. As they applied the last of their makeup, they both looked in the mirror what a stunning pair of best friends they were Cheri momentarily thought

"Flawless" Stephanie commented while smiling today would be interesting

Phoebe and Chloe walked through the jammed pack arena squeezing through the mass of people talking sport etc "I don't think I can stay here all weekend" Chloe told phoebe  
"Why"

"Because to many bodies I'm hot as hell" she then answered smiling , Phoebe shook her head and laughed , then she remembered Amy & Christie weren't coming today they said they had "business" to take of knowing the two of them it involved a boy, drugs and sex , it wasn't even that her and Chloe didn't do it , it was just weird knowing that they were around probably being taken advantage of right about now , she couldn't talk she had ended up in hospital many times because of her drug use and she was only 18. The past few months she hadn't really taken anything, one because she couldn't have Cole looking at her like a crack head two she was almost sick of it and after some conversations with Cole she was pretty sure she was gonna quit , maybe after she leaves Jason she could then it would be a fresh start everything new an in the open. She smiled that sounded nice.

Enough people were around Cole didn't see anyone specific he caught on that schools from New York were around all that meant to him was that she was here and today he was going to keep her sweet as possible he didn't know if he could pull it off, give him two other girls and he could of done it with no remorse but these two were different and nothing good would come out of confrontation.

"COLE!" Shaun called out loudly to him he was up in the stands with most people he knew. He made his way up there not forgetting to talk with phoebe and Jason when he passed them to get to Shaun.

"Don't push me say excuse me" she squealed

"Get out of my way, happy now" she rolled her eyes playfully then stood up to Jason

"No…" she looked back at Jason and then added

"Not yet anyway" she offered him a commercial smile, he would of kissed her but he couldn't that thought was killing him  
"I'll work on that later " he told her she let go and let out a frustrated sigh, she was good at acting. She returned to Jason who was immediately asking questions. He shook his head at her and she stuck her tongue out at him making him smile seem to come easy to her. He moved on quickly before Jason could come to front the protective boyfriend

"What was that all about" Shaun asked him when he came over  
"Dunno girls just like to argue" Shaun accepted it, the matches started he watched the ones Rudy played then decided to go on a search. He pulled out his phone and dialled

"What took you so long to pick up" was the first thing he said

"Long? Cole it wasn't even ringing for 10 seconds" she answered in disbelief

"Exactly long" he laughed when he heard her mutter something under her breath  
"how you enjoying your day" there was subliminal in the question

"Its going terrible couldn't you come cheer me up" he knew he shouldn't of said It but he couldn't help it, it was part of their relationship phoebe flashed in his head and he soon regretted saying it.

"Ask your new "friend" to cheer you up" she threw at him, she wasn't seriously going to act like this he thought .he looked around to see where everyone was phoebe was with Chloe in the stands laughing and talking to everyone almost as if she sensed him looking at her she turned in his direction and wiggled her fingers at him he raised his hand in response,  
"Awww is the little princess upset with me" Cole teased her on the phone  
" Cole don't play with me not today I'm not in the mood for your antics" she shot at him , something was wrong with her.

"Hey whats wrong" funny how he was just thinking Jason the protective boyfriend now he was asking to play the role. She sighed on the phone before answering  
"Nothing" she simply said. Now Cole felt obliged to go and find her, she must have read his mind

"Don't look for me, I'll come to you" then the phone went dead.

Great just great he's going to have to juggle them both.

"Phoebe come down with me I need a drink"

"Coming" she got up and they moved down the stands but something or should she say someone caught her eye a girl about their age was advancing towards Cole with her friend the girl had a dead lock on Cole, just out of instinct she was going to see him, she hadn't really seen much of him for the whole day

"Chloe I'll meet you over there, I have to go see Cole quickly" Chloe just looked over at Cole she didn't see anything so she just said ok knowing the situation between them.

"What you up to" she asked cheerfully he turned around and smiled at her she saw the girl who stopped momentarily before her look became infuriated with jealously, phoebe smiled must have been a girl thinking she could flirt with Cole .then to her surprise she kept walking her friend fast trailing behind her  
"Watching the game" he told her before his eyes were covered with something soft and warm  
"Miss me" she whispered into his ear but loud enough for phoebe to hear.

Cole smile soon vanished, Stephanie was here and Phoebe was here not a good equation, he wasn't sure how he was meant to respond or not respond to her without angering and hurting one of them.

"Always, see you found me" he then said he could see the anger rising in phoebes eyes her eyes were screaming if that bitch doesn't get her hands off you and he didn't even wanna know what she was thinking of doing

"Good well you never were good at hiding from me, where's your manners introduce us" Stephanie asked removing her hands and moving to the side of him only dropping her arms round his neck. He looked at her not now he told her with his glance she looked at him saying why not in that playful way Cole broke the tension  
"Phoebe meet Stephanie, Stephanie Meet Phoebe" he said as politely as he could but both women knew better

"Hi nice to meet you, you must be his friend from his new school right" Stephanie was very polite but her eyes spoke differently

"Yeah" she lied with a false smile she shot darts at Cole "You must be his friend from his old school right" she asked in the same tone she had done. Before Cole could open his mouth to stop her from saying anything she said it and phoebes head started to spin  
"No try girlfriend it works better" she her just as politely but it was laced with spite with intension to hurt.

Cole closed his eyes then moved out from Stephanie's light hold  
"Phoebe I" she looked at him hurt stained her expression she backed away from him  
" You have a girlfriend thanks for sharing" she turned and fast paced out of there . Her heart screamed once she got outside she took a exhaled had she just been fucked over and left for nothing the realisation of what she had been doing to Jason the pass couple of months just sunk in.

"Awww was it something I said" She laughed when Phoebe excused her self but then stopped when she saw the look on Coles face he moved to go after her but she pulled him into her  
"She's gone" she told him coldly, Cole just looked at her, she knew the look, half of him had just left with that girl and the other half was here almost lost she sighed before changing up her approach the ruthless bitch was put on hold.

"Why didn't you tell her about me" she was slightly hurt by this

"Why did you tell her like that" he replied they stared at each other in silence the world passed them by before she spoke again  
" I Missed you" she told him resting her head on his shoulder he didn't say nothing that hurt more than anything.

"Sweetie says something" she asked him in hope he would respond

"You having fun" he threw at her coldly she perked up and looked at him

"Don't act like this it's your fault all you had to do was tell her but you couldn't even do that so don't fucking brush me off because you bruised her feelings and lost west coast fucking partner" her outburst should of shocked him but it didn't , he should go after phoebe but she would only push him away. He had a headache

"Got anything for me" he changed the subject she was right the last bit was incorrect she wasn't a fucking buddy she was … more. He was a jerk he thought

She just looked at him they wasn't going to talk about this now she moved her arms behind his head and brushed their lips together " Maybe" she told him still looking into his eyes before kissing him softly he kissed her back their tongues reunited with each other and showed off how they changed whilst there time apart. After they finished the buzzer for last game of the day rang out loud. He looked around before asking her  
"You still on cheering me up" he asked she pushed him away playfully the other half wasn't so lost anymore  
"No you should be cheering me up the amount of time you spent away from me" she told him he smiled then pulled her back " Ok I will" she smiled back then told him something about needing to tell Cheri so she left and said she would meet him outside

….

Phoebe was still outside so many people were just going in and out she needed time to get to grip with this he had a girl all the while he was acting with her, yeah that's what she called it acting he wasn't real he didn't care like he said he didn't want her he didn't love her like she did him, he probably thought it was all a joke getting her to open up to him ,catch feelings for him ,playing her like a idiot he didn't even say anything when that bitch dropped the bomb no sorry nothing. Her heart was hurting in a way she never experienced before.

"Phoebe" she heard his voice she didn't need to look to see where he was she just kept looking straight pass him  
"Leave me alone" she told him coldly  
"It wasn't meant to be like this, I was"

"You was in a relationship and you couldn't even tell me and to think I was going to leave Jason for you" she said in a disgusted tone she saw a hurt flash across his eyes but ruled it off as another act

"I know what she said but it's not that easy"

"Yes it is she your girlfriend I'm your fool" she told him tears threatening to give her away  
"Your not it's me I should of told you but what would you of said if I did"

"That's not the fucking point Cole you lied to me that's why you started acting different its because you knew she was coming .. did she know about me" she asked him she needed to know , they were both probably laughing at her behind her back  
" No look I didn't want you to know like this, it just happened I'm sorry" he sounded genuine but could she really believe him after everything. Her heart and head were conflicting

"Just leave me alone, I feel sick just being around you" she spat nastily she looked for his response but he did nothing not even look at her he looked at the ground and put this hands in his pockets before looking up at her now the hurt was evident in his eyes

" I..." he went but she cut him off  
" You was just leaving" she told him her glare told him just leave now so he did that and went to wait for Stephanie who was already waiting for him.

A boy passed her giving her a flyer for a rave party happening tonight for all the teams, she was going to be there, she was pretty sure Cole was going to be there two she watched Stephanie kiss him. "_That should be you" _the little voice said she silenced the voice it alone had got her into this situation where she was the one left tin pieces.

"Hey babe where did you go" Jason said as he approached her she saw Cole looking at her; she turned from him and kissed Jason more than she intended his kisses weren't like Coles. This made her kiss him more until she was out of breath

"What was that for" he asked with a stupid grin on his face.

"Cant I kiss you without permission" phoebe asked him

"Of course feel free to anytime you want" she proceeded to kissing him some more before Chloe came

Cole left with Stephanie he had seen enough of phoebe kissing Jason , they talked and caught up with each other it was like he never left but Cole knew he had left evidence for this was the fact that phoebe was racing through his mind the whole time he was with her. He looked over at Stephanie who was on the phone to Vincent he had called to ask her where she went because he wanted to ask her something probably wanted her to go out with him to this party that was happening later on tonight.

Cole moved over to Stephanie and put his arms round her waist and kissed her neck while she was on the phone he needed something to distract him, she found herself giggling and Vincent asking her what was funny, he even kissed her which stopped the pointless conversation for a min  
"Vincent ill see you tonight well done today you were great!" she told him enthusiastically then Cole eased the phone out of her hand and she pulled him on top her "how about me how was I" he asked playfully

"Havnt decided yet I didn't see you work anything" she said seductively.

She pulled him into a passionate kiss Cole still couldn't help but think of phoebe during it all.

That's Not It More To Come In The Next Chapter … 


	10. Wild Tonight

Wild Tonight

"Chloe how do I look" Phoebe asked, Phoebe told her what had happened and when she caught Cole she was gonna kill him she warned him and she warned her but did they listen no, now look Phoebe was half drunk and she wasn't even at the party yet she was dressed to kill but Chloe knew it was to shield to shut out the hurt she must be feeling she couldn't even imagine what was going through her mind but she did know what would be going through Coles when she saw him.

"You gonna toast with me" Phoebe asked Chloe giggling; now she was going to stay sober just to keep an eye on her.

"No you had enough we aint even there yet and you already toasting" she told her Phoebe pouted before staring out the window and not saying another word for the remainder of the trip they arrived and people were walking in and out of the large house , she called Rudy

"Inside me and Cole just got here"  
"Give the phone to Cole" she ordered she heard some muttering then Cole appeared on the line

"Can I help you?"

"No, Leave Phoebe alone tonight and don't rub Stephanie in her face ok" she more or less gave it like an order

"I wasn't going to, I"

"Save it I'm not her" she dropped the phone and stepped out of the car and walked in with phoebe.

The party was live and by midnight everyone was stupidly drunk well everyone apart from him he could hold his drink but he didn't drink too much he was too busy monitoring phoebes behaviour she was drunk out of her brain and Jason was as well they were all over each other he felt sick just watching them he tried to get his mind off of her by being with Stephanie and everyone else but they weren't helping, he must of been dancing with her

"Why you so worried about her" she asked him

"I'm not worried about her" he denied it

" Whatever Cole I know you, wish you were that concerned when I was hurt" he looked down at her Stephanie, her emerald green eyes reflected hurt and pain but also happiness and joy

"When did I hurt you" he asked her he knew he had in the past but she wasn't talking about that

"You always hurt me so I hurt you back then you left I know you say the judge and all them people thought it better for you to move out here but it was exactly that it was a thought and you followed through and left" the missing word was me he had left her he never saw it like that, why was he so caught between these two he couldn't decide if it was phoebe arguments he wanted or Stephanie's games.

"I left for me not because of you"

"Then why did you stop calling me as if you were trying to forget me maybe erase me"

"Are you crazy erase you I wouldn't do that you know I care about you" he was just sweet talking her he told himself but sometimes he didn't even know

"Do you love me" the question just rode on the border line of his feelings for her

"Do you love me" he asked her back she looked up at him sadness engulfed her for the second before she said

"I can't tell you that" she told him

"Why not I wont tell" he smiled lightly at her

"sorry it's a secret" she smiled at him and they kissed it was ok that he didn't tell her she knew that a part of him did but a question had raised in her head did he love phoebe she didn't even wanna ask him afraid of the answer she saw the way he looked at her, he had looked at her like that once she couldn't help but feel lost when it came to Cole now he wanted her tomorrow he wouldn't then she wouldn't want him then she will. It was too much emotional warfare then to be with him like this all she wanted was him but knew that couldn't happen because his mind was with that girl and that hurt , they kissed deeply , he wouldn't let her go he pulled away from her and she looked at him he just looked at her

"Whats wrong" she asked innocently

"Nothing just wants look at you" she rolled her eyes while he laughed at her response

Phoebe had been drinking increasingly since she saw Cole and Stephanie dancing and what looked like a deeply felt kissing, how could he, how dare he just leave her in the cold like that but she had told him to leave her alone but why did she want him over here with her instead of Jason why was she still thinking about him she had spent the res of that afternoon drinking she refused to cry over him. She hated Stephanie why her, what did she have that she didn't, why didn't he tell her she would have been mad at first but she would of got over it, why did he put her first, why did he stay with her and not chase after her, why why why was all she could ask her self she couldn't even see straight she felt like she was going to pass out Jason was telling her he wanted to get out of here she agreed anything was better.

"I gotta go baby" Stephanie then told cole reluctantly pulling out of his embrace

"Why" he asked

"Gotta get back to the hotel before all those teachers do" she informed  
"Following the rules that's new" he said she leaned into him and pecked him  
"A lots new you been away for too long" she then got up he escorted out to the car she and her friends came in watched them drive off ,before he heard a loud shouting and laughing he turned to see Jason and phoebe stumbling towards a Jason's car they were both drunk out of their head probably high as well and Jason was in no condition to be driving anyone especially phoebe he walked over to them stopping Jason with his hand

"Where you going, you can't drive you drunk as hell" he said icily

"Let go of me I'm not drunk I can drive to hell" his words slurred and phoebe giggled then she spoke

"Go back to your girlfriend, shes probably missing you by now" her words just fell out of her mouth she went inside the car without giving him a glance he was still holding Jason when Jason swung for him

"leave me and my lady alone were going to have our own party" Cole managed to move out the way of the punch but Jason was drunk and just threw another one catching the bottom of his chin  
"get it go back to your hole in New York piece of shit" Jason couldn't even piece his speech together, he wasn't driving Cole punched him hard in the face he fell back on the car as blood spurted from his nose. The scene didn't even register in phoebes mind all she wanted to do was get back to wherever Jason was taking her and do something that would get Cole off her mind.

"COLE" someone called him but he couldn't see who when he turned round Jason was in the car starting it up when he went to open the door Jason sped off he could hear phoebe screaming in excitement the car went swerved on the road before going off, out of instinct he reached for his keys and got in his car and raced after them.

Everything around her was blur she wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or Jason's driving she didn't care either way  
"Slow down" she shouted to him he had cranked the music up and was singing drunkenly to it

"I Know I love this song to" he slurred back to her she gave up cars were beeping as he crossed red lights

Coles could see Jason car it was speeding out of control cars were being run off the road by him he sped up in hope of catching them and blocking them off the next thing he saw was a blinding lights in front of their car it their car swerved into the lights causing a mass of noise he watched in horror as Jason's car spun out of control flipping into the air and crashing on the ground taking light the lights dim out everything was silent in his world when he digested the thought of Phoebe dieing, he reached the scene in seconds scraping across the broken lorry. He got out and ran to the car it was upside down and petrol was leaking furiously from the engine, he got on his knees to see Jason soaked in blood he reached through the broken glass window cutting himself in the process but he didn't even care

" Jason can you hear me" he had to try something to see if he was alive he could see phoebe and was more concerned about getting her out before Jason but he didn't have time to be thinking like that he heard him murmur and groan ,

"Can you move anything" again more weak groans arise from him, Cole broke the glass completely so it was easier to pull him out he had two hands around shoulders as he tried to pull him out this head fell out the window Cole continued to pull him out until he was completely out the car . That was one he thought as he pulled Jason off to the far side way away from the burning car the ambulance and police sirens were ringing

"Don't move" Cole could of laughed at what he said if I was another day but not now Jason spat out his revelation "Cole"

Cole already ran back to the car his clothes were dirty and he had burns & cuts on his arms phoebe was lodged in between the car seat and the front window he would have to go inside to get her out, he didn't even think twice he let his top half go through the window  
"Phoebe" he called out to her but she didn't move or say anything he feared the worst then he saw movement which he was thankful for. "This might hurt so bare with me" he told her as softly ass he could despite the situation he didn't want her to be scared

She let out an attempt to laugh and spoke as best she could "everything with you hurts a bit doesn't it" he ignored her, it hurt but he grabbed her by the waist and went to ease her out the car slowly "don't touch me just leave me here" her comment shocked him "I'm not leaving you ok just hold on" how could she find the strength to attack him when she could die any second "Is that what you told her"she then said before her eyes closed

" Phoebe" he didn't realise himself scream her name desperately he pulled her faster he saw the back of the car take full light and knew it was only a couple of seconds before the front of the car was to the same.

Jason had been picked up by the paramedics who were desperately trying tend to him while trying to get to the other two teens in the crash when he saw the car erupt in a golden flames he should of died the whole car no Cole no Phoebe . Cole had saved him and died in the process of saving phoebe who was also dead he fainted from the events.

Cole crawled his back was burnt he was bleeding he wasn't even in the crash but he as going to come out looking like he was he stayed still as he looked back at the car that just caught fire he breathed heavily he looked beneath him her eyes were closed shut she was breathing still that was good he wasn't sure if he was going to be though he had pulled her out and then the car took fire he stationed her beneath him so that the flying bits and pieces wouldn't hit her in vein of this his back of his shirt caught fire but she was ok he hoped that was all he cared about he saw the blur of paramedics and fire-fighters approach him asking questions but he was to weak the world went silent.

Is Cole Dead? Is Phoebe Dead? What's Going to happen to Jason? How Will this change things, what will come out of this? Review with your thoughts thanks Hope you enjoyed it so far


	11. And Then

How Do I Breathe?

The waiting room was deadly quiet , Jason's parents sat holding each other no words were spoken but worry and fear was evident on the other side of the room were phoebe's sisters when they had been called about it Prue hadn't taken the seriousness of the situation she passed it off as one of phoebes stunts piper on the other hand feared for her baby sisters life , Prue quickly changed her mind when the doctors explained how injured she actually was Paige had stayed at home with their father who was in no condition to travel to the hospital. Everything was silent just the clock ticked away in the background. Suddenly the doors flew open and presented to women they looked like twins well almost anyway.

"Where is my Son" Elizabeth asked impatiently, she couldn't believe what had happened how it happened she wanted know but more importantly she wanted to see her son. The tension in the waiting room was broken; Mr & Mrs Dean looked at the beautifully fierce women in shock

"Where's the doctors I want to see my son" she then said in complete frustration

"Mom this is mad we gotta wait for them" Hayley spoke for the first time since entering she looked worried but even more so Prue could see anger what an earth could she be angry about

"I'm Phil Jason's dad" He stood up and extended his hand to Elizabeth she took it gracefully  
"I'm Elizabeth Coles Mother" she stated, piper and Prue both exchanged looks, she didn't look anything like a mother but Prue could see a link.

"Im phoebes sister you must distraught over what's happened" piper chimed in trying to make small talk, Elizabeth just looked at her and smiled sadly and repeated

"I want to see a doctor", everyone in the room looked at each other for the next few minutes before Hayley spoke

"This is Jason's fault why was he drink driving in the first place" she shot angrily at his parents,

" My son is a responsible boy he would never of put phoebes life in danger if he knew what was going to happen" Jason's mother defended her son

"Bullshit your son has almost killed her and my little brother is that responsible" she challenged, the parents looked at Elizabeth for support but got none she simply allowed her daughter to slaughter the Deans.

"Look its no ones fault ok things just got out of hand" Prue then said in hope of ending the pre argument that was to arise between honey and Mrs Dean

"Whatever out of hand or not their two young people in their fighting for their lives at least your son isn't officially dead when he caused the whole mess" Elizabeth spat with venom she brought Cole here to keep him out of trouble no he was in more than she imagined.

"We can't say anything apart from were sorry for tonight" Phil then said his wife looked at him shocked why apologise no one was to blame or so she wanted to believe.

The doctor walked out at that point

"Hi I'm Dr Matthews" no one said anything his name was irrelevant to all of them

"How's phoebe" Piper asked quickly

"Miss Halliwell hmmm we managed to revive her but she slipped into a coma straight away we don't know if she's going to wake up" he said sadly Prue and piper momentarily processed the information their sister in a coma never waking up  
" What do you mean she may never wake up people wake up from coma's" Prue questioned

"Yes but she has received some wounds to the head which I hate to say may cause her not to wake"

"So you're saying she's dead"

"No I assure you that we will do everything possible to wake her up for the meantime we just have to wait" that wasn't good enough Prue stormed out of room in genuine fear even if phoebe wasn't her most favourite person in the world she was her sister she wouldn't loose her because of a drunk fools mistake.

"Excuse my sister she's still taking it in" Piper trying to act the rational one

"It's perfectly ok" He replied he then turned to issue the next set of blows to the remaining relatives.  
"What about Jason is he ok" his mum asked frantically

"Jason was lucky but he is ok he has a few burns here and some cuts to the head but he will be ok he's lucky he pulled out of there as quick as he can" up until this point none of them knew that it had been Cole who had saved him and phoebe, the police just assumed they were all in the car together.

"Thank God" she exclaimed "Can we see him"

"He's still weak but if you're brief then yes" he offered,

"Mrs Turner"

"Well there's no one left" she replied not holding any bars of kindness in her voice

He cleared his throat he could tell she wasn't easy going like the others

"Mr Turner has second degree burns on his back he is in shock and is unconscious, his injuries are the worst out of the three but there is still hope for a full recovery."

Honey looked at her mom who frowned in response then sadness took over

"Can we see him" she asked, she needed to let him know she was there

"I don't know he's in a bad way I would advise you to come back tomorrow when we have him cleaned up a bit"

"So is that a yes or no" she ignored his comment

"I don't" she cut him off

"Let me see my son I know he's looking for me let me just see him" she didn't care if half his face was burnt off she just wanted to see him

"Please we just wanna make sure he's ok" honey then convinced. He escorted the deans to Jason room before returning to the waiting room to the other three Prue still hadn't come back  
" Follow me , miss Halliwell would you like me to take you through to your sister" he asked , Piper nodded.

Phoebe looked so peaceful just sleeping away without a care in the world, piper sat down by side of her bed

"look what you gone and done now" she then told her , phoebe from forever had been getting herself into one problem after the other she didn't understand the rebellious streak she just so happened to take to extreme lengths.

"Please phoebe" the doctor had informed them that both Phoebe and Jason had immense amounts of alcohol in there systems adding to the effect of the accident.

Cole looked troubled in his slumber Elizabeth just looked down at her son, if she could reach him she would, her daughter just looked on as if the realisation of what tonight's events had brought finally sunk in.

"What was you thinking" honey whispered to her brother, he just lay still as a statue, his the gash above his eyebrow had been stitched his arm was linked to the drip, it made honey feel sick she hated hospitals something bad always happened when she was there she took a breath "Mom I'm gonna wait outside" Elizabeth nodded and honey kissed her brothers head then left. Elizabeth sat down by him only something happened tonight she didn't know what but it had to do with that girl it was just instinct , why would he of been in the car with two excessively drunk people and the drunk was driving it didn't make sense and she wasn't buying it. Cole was far from stupid so why was he there in the first place she would just had to wait until he woke up. She stroked his face he could have died she was thankful that he wasn't dead.

Phil and his wife watched over there son who had been making small movements the doctor had urged them to leave but his wife was bent on staying with Jason, what was going through their minds he was disappointed his son put phoebes life in danger but this Cole character Jason had mentioned him but not with likeness so what was he doing there.

Jason's eyes opened he looked around the room he was in he saw his parents looking down at him his head was banging out of control he felt weak he couldn't remember what had happened all he could think of was he was driving then he was on the sidewalk and phoebe was in the car.

" Honey your still weak" his mother told him as she sat on a stool by his bed " Phil get a doctor" his father left the room his mum continued touched his face

" You gave us quite a scare but your going to get better" his mom offered words of encouragement , the doctor walked in with a comforting smile

" Well nice to see awake , do you remember anything Jason" he remembered little bits and bobs but not enough for it to make any sense , he nodded no slowly, they gave him a drink and explained what had happened to him and Phoebe and Cole what was he doing there he couldn't remember that bit. He drifted back into sleep it was all too much.

…

Elizabeth & Hayley had spent the night at the hospital waiting for Cole to wake up the doctors came in to check on how he was doing, but no change in his condition yet, Hayley went to see phoebe she to hadn't changed woken up or anything she was just laying there, she couldn't help but feel that this was a result of the relationship between her and her brother. Piper and Prue had left to go tell the rest of their family what was going on so she was just sitting with her.

Cole heard voices talking about him; he caught burns and some other things but he couldn't register anything he went to open his eyes but couldn't he went to move his hands but couldn't, out of frustration he forced his body to move it did and he found someone holding him  
"Baby don't try move your in bad shape" that was his mom, bad shape he couldn't fucking move. Now another voice interrupted "Can you open your eyes two squeezes for yes one for no" he tried to open his eyes and this time it worked but they hurt like hell so he closed them again "Good good do you know what happened" the other voice asked him, of course he knew what happened he risked his fucking life for someone who didn't want to be saved why didn't she want maybe it was because it was him he squeezed for yes , then he explained to him how his back was badly burnt and the injuries he got from the accident broken arm didn't sound too bad but the rest did how was he going to regain the feeling in his back when he was lying down this annoyed him. He kept his eyes opened and spoke  
"Am I paralysed" he asked weakly he didn't even recognise his voice it sounded terrible.

"No you just can't move right now your nerves need to repair" Cole found strength to roll his eyes then remembered phoebe was she ok "How's phoebe" he asked his voice still sounding raspy and dead "Miss Halliwell is erm" he trailed off Cole impatience clicked in "Dead" His voice raised and his throat burned because of it, the thought of her being dead wasn't one he wanted to think about. "No she is not dead she is in a coma" he blurted out he was shocked by his directness about death he looked at the teenage boy who then averted his eyes to his mother he was a lot more lively then Mr Dean who was almost ready to be discharged from the hospital care his injuries were not the worst and he didn't need major medical attention.

"Is she going to be ok" he asked more concerned, Elizabeth caught the tone and started to see more into who this girl was to her son

"Hopefully yes if she wakes up" a silence filtered through then the voice left and his she spoke

"Baby how do you feel" she asked affectionately squeezing his hand gently

"Like I was in a car crash" he tried to mask the pain he was feeling with something witty but he was failing miserably he opened his eyes for a brief moment to see the look of concern and worry on his moms face before she lightly smiled and told him to get some rest.

She saw herself on a bed with her family surrounding her in complete sorry and loss, she was lost she didn't recognise this place why could she see herself but she was her now. She saw Jason sitting by her he was talking to her, he looked distraught. A lot of whys had been popping into her head lately mostly revolving around that blue eyed mystery of a boy, she was getting sick of him clouding her every thought maybe if she…. No she discarded the thought after everything he did to her. She saw her sister and dad exit the room leaving Jason in the room alone with her apparent still body what was going she tried to call out to him but she couldn't hear anything he didn't even notice her he jus kept on saying sorry. Sorry for what this was seriously annoying whats happening to her she watched until he left and she saw herself just laying there lifeless. She suddenly came to a realisation was she dead she tried to come to a conclusion of why she was in a hospital but even more so why she could see herself in a hospital if she was dreaming she wanted to wake up as soon as possible.

…

A few weeks passed and Cole regained movement in his body which he was happy for he still couldn't leave but at least he could walk and do the physiotherapy they assigned him, he hated hospitals it was just an invitation for bad news. He had heard from honey that phoebe was still in a coma he hated the fact that she was somewhere he couldn't reach her, many times he thought of going to her room and jus sitting there letting her know he was there but as much as he thought about it the reality sunk in he was the reason she was with Jason that night, he had provoked Jason to drive off, he had been the cause of her pain and for that alone he stayed away. His mom still didn't believe the story of the cause of the crash but she would have to seeing as police had clued up that the three of them were in the car together how they got to that he wasn't sure but he would go along with it to avoid the suspicious questions. Stephanie had come to see him she was upset she didn't understand why he was any where near phoebe but because of timing she had to travel back to new York so at least he wouldn't have to be careful with words when around her. He definitely couldn't have seen himself in this position 6 months ago, he thought he had them both under control as cocky as it sounded he thought some sweet words for Stephanie and soft touches for Phoebe would keep his game in play. He didn't want to hurt either one of them but he was increasingly feeling that he would have to make a choice whether he ended up loosing both in the process he would need to choose too heal the hearts he was breaking.

Next Chapter Cole Visits Her What Will He Say to a Sleeping Phoebe (Soz about the long wait i was having trouble with this chapter)


	12. Jus Passing Through

Just Passing Through..

He thought he would be able to handle the fact that she was just down the hall from him in complete limbo between life and death , but he was feeling the strain from it the last couple of days where there were talks of what to do about her current situation , made him feel sick , Jason was around all day every day they haven't talked to each other since the accident but Cole didn't need to talk to him to know that he was racked with guilt shit he didn't need to talk to him , maybe if he had kept his mouth shut in the first place they wouldn't all be in here.

Cole rolled over in his bed and felt the pain surge through his body ,today he would go he never avoided anything in his life and she was no different he couldn't allow her to play with his mind while hers was dormant it didn't make sense , none of it did he had cared about her instead of being true to her he hurt her and now he she was hurting him her words were still ringing in his head from that night when he went to pull her out " don't touch me just leave me here" she told him and he believed her for the moment before the hurt and sadness in her voice hit him did she love him or had she loved him was question playing over and over in his mind.

Piper was sitting by Phoebe's side, her baby sister was so far out of reach, the doctors were starting to doubt a recovery, but she didn't care what they had to say Phoebe was a fighter and she was fighting, piper prayed she was winning. She didn't talk to Jason when ever he tried to ask her how she was doing when he paid her visits in her eyes this was his fault and strangely enough Cole was yet to come to Phoebes room she wondered anytime she saw him he just walked on by offering a smile but never said a word and from what his sister was telling her the two of them had been close before the accident, Piper only wondered how close. She looked at her sister and wondered if she was waiting for him , she knew it sounded stupid they could have been friends or not even that but everyone had been to see her except him Jason her boyfriend sat with her hour on ends talking mindlessly to her and still nothing her friends everyone still nothing. " Are you waiting for him" she whispered , she didn't know why she expected to see her open and her eyes and laugh at her question and everything will be ok but it didn't she just lay there dead to the world.

Cole was doing the physiotherapy the doctors had set him , the doctors were always telling him to do this and that to help the mobility in his back regular again , he remembered the first time they explained all the bits and pieces he had broken and burnt he could of cared but he didn't , the door to his room opened without a knock he thought it was his mom or sister or Rudy or someone like that but to his surprise Piper stood in the door way with nervous expression the physiotherapist that saw a idol opportunity for drinks break left them room.

He wasn't really in the mood for conversation so he forced a smile " Can I help" he asked her politely the smile faded from his face as he concentrated on the ground

" She's still the same the doctors are saying she might not recover anytime soon" her words fell on his head like raindrops he still didn't look at her he didn't say nothing there was a silence before she continued with what sounded like a plea  
" Don't you care about her , you're the only one who hasn't seen her or even asked how she is I don't get it I thought the two of you were friends" she said quickly , he still didn't look at her , what did he tell her sister ,

"_No we were more than friends and I'm the reason were all like this but don't worry I have a girlfriend_". No he couldn't say that he just said the simplest thing that came to mind

" Yeah she's my friend doesn't mean I have to be right there she knows I'm here " what possessed him to say that but her reply surprised him more  
"I don't think she does, She's waiting for you" she was trying anything even so much as telling him she was waiting for him it was far fetched but at this stage they needed all the help they could get he still didn't look up from the floor but she did see a muscle tense in his neck she wondered if she struck a nerve.

"She's not waiting for me" his coldness struck her by surprise his demeanour had changed so got up and looked her dead in the eye as he walked towards the door

"She'll wake up when she's ready trust me , she not ready to leave" he believed what he said she was going to wake up he was confident or was he hopeful , she would wake up say she hated him and never want anything to do with him but at least she would be ok. Piper's eyes looked doubtful and Cole just felt like he avoided it too long if Piper believes that her baby sister was waiting for him, he would prove her wrong just for an excuse to get him there in there in the first place.

"Is anyone there now" he asked giving up all excuses to keep him away, he saw hope rise in her eyes he couldn't say he do anything but this one thing to help with her pain.

"_And maybe yours"_ the little voice spoke its words truthfully.

He walked down the hall and came to the door that he had failed to open, he didn't know what had been keeping him from coming sooner but he wasn't going to think about that now. He opened the door to a dark room the curtains were closed and there was a peaceful silence that filtered the room. Then the physical reality took place he walked over to her bed and looked down at her. Her face showed a light bruise on her cheek apart from that he could see that her wounds were healing faster than her , he felt confused why wouldn't he just sit down say a couple of meaningless things and leave that would be doing his bit that's what the Cole before Phoebe would of done, why was he different now. He took a seat on the chair placed by her bedside. Took a breath looked around then preceded with why he decided to come here in the first place.

"What are you waiting for" he asked her, she was in there somewhere he could feel it

"Everyone's worried about you , your families in bits over this , Jason can't even think straight you know he blaming himself for everything, he feels guilty he needs you, your sisters need you "_I need you" _he dismissed the voice and carried on  
" I didn't mean for us to end up like this" he found himself whispering  
" I was going to tell you about everything my timing was just off , you know if you wake up right ill answer anything that's on your mind …., I didn't use you whatever you may think or feel I didn't get involved with you for a joke or to show you I could charm you , you were special , we had conversation , we had fights , you were special to me, I miss that your smile and everything about you. And the if could take back that day when everything fell apart I would of spared you the pain and switch places with you right now if I knew that the was the only way to get you to forgive me." He looked at her for something anything but he got nothing feelings he had dismissed in the pass where hitting the surface rapidly

"I didn't leave you that night you left me I should of made you promise me that , I had to watch you drink yourself into a frenzy then be all over Jason , and then watch as the two of you went up in that car and hit the ground , I would of died for you that night and I guess you don't have to believe me you should just know that I felt that strongly, feel that strongly. I'm different now , I'm calm now, I keep my head down cos I know if I don't it would have made it even harder for us" Still nothing his hand had found hers he didn't know that else to say he could of said it if he was someone else but he wasn't.

"I Don't know what to say so ill just say this, whatever happens will happen but you will never be replaced in my heart because what we had was deeper than anything I've ever felt before and for that alone I know I will never be able forget it, but that's just me and you don't have to believe any of it because why should you right, just wake up you have a lot of people holding on by threads for you, please wake up if not for you then for Jason I'm pretty sure he would die if you did he needs you. Don't give up, its not worth the world of pain that your family gonna feel."

He was done he didn't know what he could say to make her wake , he went to rise from the chair but something flicked his hand , his mind playing tricks on him he got up and looked down , if he could bleed right now he would he shook his head

" it wasn't meant to be like this" he told her , he didn't know what made him do it but he bent down and kissed her cheek softly he lingered for a moment before he felt the same flick again on his arm he looked to see what it was.

Her fingers twitched, his head snapped from her hand to her face in one painful motion, he couldn't believe it he wouldn't believe it, she opened her eyes for a second that could of lasted forever and closed them again. His heart skipped a beat

"Phoebe" he whispered her eyes remained closed and he started to doubt what he had just seen , but they opened again wider, fuller her brown eyes took in his it reminded him of the night he knocked her down , they stared at each other no movement was passed between them what felt like forever was he equivalent to seconds. As if his timing wasn't bad enough the door to the room bounced open presenting Jason who clearly saw Phoebe awake in dead lock with Cole.

"OMG She's awake" he exclaimed, Cole broke the stare and looked at Jason who was in complete shock, then piper came through the door hearing Jason statement

" She's what" Piper asked hoping Jason wasn't just playing with her emotions but when she saw a blinking Phoebe completely lost in her own world , tears filled her eyes

"Phoebe" She screamed in ever range of emotion capable, Cole was taking back by the feelings entering the room he didn't look back at her , he made his way across the room before piper stopped him " How , I , Thank you" she hugged him and he became stiff , he didn't make her wake up , it was coincidence , he looked over to Jason who as much as he was happy that his girlfriend was awake , had a trace of hate , jealously cole didn't know what it was it just wasn't sitting right with him but he passed everything off because it was easier , piper released him from her grip and he left.

He reached his room and a smile took over his face, she was awake, did she hear anything he said, he didn't know if he wanted her to or not ,but he was glad for one thing she was alive and as far as anything good went things were going to be alright. He could sleep easy knowing that shes gonna get her life back and be happy even if he wasn't in that picture , it was the least of problems. The smile grew as he looked up at the ceiling and drifted off into peaceful slumber

Sorry for the long update I been on holiday but next chapters will be posted as soon as possible plz review if your still reading it.


	13. The Truth Will Set Me Free

The Truth Will Set Me Free

The last couple of days Phoebe had been bombarded with cards, flowers, visitors to fill a church; she couldn't believe she had been in a coma for almost a month, even more so she couldn't believe what she heard Cole tell her when he thought she was still unconscious. That moment had been playing with her feelings ever since she woke up. Jason was raked with guilt as he had rightly told her, he had waited on her hand and foot and was always there but she didn't want him, she knew it wasn't fair but she couldn't help the way she felt, Jason had been a convenient relationship for the most part she wouldn't deny that she had feelings for him just not ones strong enough to make her want to stay with him. If she stayed with him she wouldn't be doing because she loved him, she would be doing it to hurt Cole and in past events she learnt that no one should be used for a personal game that had been her mistake that she was rightly paying for. Cole was only a problem she couldn't solve, she felt different now, it still hurt but it had hurt her so much that she had put her life in danger and now she lay in this hospital bed thinking about the one person who she was trying so hard to hate. She rolled over; the doctors had been running blood test all morning so she blamed her obsessive thinking on lack of energy and blood.

She couldn't get comfortable she spent the next hour trying to find the right position but none suited, eventually Jason came to smother her to no end. It wasn't right that every time he entered the same room as her she thought only negative things about him in the past she had ignored his bad points and only focused on the good things but time had worn away and she was only seeing bad things. How could he of driven her home more drunk than alcoholic , it wasn't all his fault , she was drunk as well and she would admit she did do reckless things but that proved to be the worse she could of died. It was strange for her she would of laughed it off and probably gone and done the same thing but this time was different if she had died he would of missed her , they would of parted on bad terms , she would of never got her closure and he wouldn't of been able to her a explanation. All of this made her see things different.

"Did you hear anything I just said" Jason asked her, she snapped out of her thoughts

"Sorry, I was just thinking" she apologised because she was feeling guilty

"Its ok, you probably have a lot on your mind, I know I did this is all so crazy still cant believe it happened to us" he said then he took her hands "I Love you Phoebe I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through" in that second she could of sworn it was Cole who had just said that she blinked and saw Jason in front of her with a comforting smile, she sighed sadly it was time she refused to do this anymore.

"Jason we need to talk" her words came out more bold than she felt , he looked at her with confused then sat back still holding her hand. She looked down then up again it was now

"I don't think we should see each other anymore, before you say anything this has nothing to do with you its just that if we continue like this your going to end up hating me and I don't want that, we cant go on like this, you know as well as I do that this is all for image you do get that right?" she looked at him for confirmation but he just looked shocked by her decision so she continued.

" I'm just need time to figure out what's best for me , I cant do that with you I'm sorry" that was it nothing he could say would make her change her mind

" I Love you , you cant just break up with me , I know your confused right now its understandable but that doesn't mean we have to stop loving each other" she cut him off so suddenly

"I don't love you" she just blurted it out, his face grew grim as he frowned

"Yes you do your just still feeling the effects from the crash, look ill just forget everything you said ok" he got up completely missing the point of the conversation she didn't want to be with him she told him and he wouldn't accept it.

"Jason it's over" the words seem to hit him harder than the everything she had just told him he looked at her hurt on the boarder line of angry  
" Like I said I'll just forget we had this conversation" he told her , he turned and left the room before she could say anything else to break his heart

Maybe she should feel bad, but it was for the best with time he would just have to grow to accept that Phoebe and Jason were no more a couple if they were even that to begin with.

" Cole we have some good news" Cole looked at the doctor that had just entered his room , he was had just been on the phone to Stephanie and as usual they were fighting so he wasn't in the best of moods so the news better lift his mood .

"How good" he asked shortly, the doctor hesitated

"Well I'm glad to say that you can be discharged in a couple of days but you have to return so that we can monitor you to make sure everything's ok" he told him, it didn't make a sufficient difference to his mood but there was potential, finally he could get out of this place he arm was still healing along with his back but everything else was ok sometimes he couldn't feel his feet so wearing socks on floors and things were recommended by the doctors. He was going for a walk the sooner he got out the sooner he could forget everything.

Cole walked half way down the corridor when he saw Jason exiting Phoebe's room in a rage he stopped short of the room and turned back then decided against it and stormed out. Cole stood there for minute trying to figure out what she could have done to make him mad. _"You know what curiosity did to the cat" _the little voice told him.

He walked down and stopped at her room window then his thoughts were interrupted by a bumbling piper

"Hi Cole, how are you, was you just about to go in and see Phoebe, I mean you haven't been since she woke up have you?" she looked at him smiling, damn he thought his timing was really off. He smiled and couldn't say anything before he was dragged into the room by a still rambling Piper.

"Oh Phoebe look who I found when I was coming" she told her, Phoebe who had been reading a magazine while listening to her Ipod just looked up slowly guessing that her sister had run into Jason or someone but was surprised when she saw who she had picked up.

"Well what happened to hello these days" Piper then said to Cole, who was confused as to how he got here, he cleared his throat changing himself slightly  
"Hi how you been" not rude and not overly friendly just right, she more or less just stared at him like she couldn't believe he could ask her that  
"Fine" she answered tightly then all shields went up, Piper noticed the tension

"Oh I forgot something in the car , Cole stay and keep her company until I get back" Cole tried to protest but she was gone , he look back to phoebe who wasn't looking at him anymore , there was nothing wrong with her she was content with her magazine

"I'm gonna go, take care" he told her, she didn't move or do anything that let him know that she had heard him so he went to the door.

"Did you mean it" she said a bit loud, he looked back she still hadn't turned her attention from the magazine so he didn't make any effort to answer it  
"Who knows what I meant" he replied, so she heard his little speech the other night great that's all he needed now she was gonna play round with him for revenge.

" Cole don't play games with me , you've done enough of that" she told him firmly hurt creaking into her words , made him think twice about his answers he turned so he could see her face but she was still looking down. **"**_**Time to be honest"**_

"Look anything that you heard don't take it seriously" he told her he didn't want her to be hurt by his word but he didn't want to be hurt more by him.

"But you did, you was serious when you said it, but did you mean it Is what I asked" she told him again.

Why wasn't he listening to her she was asking him a simple question and he was playing double Dutch with it.

"Can you say something" her patience was wearing thin  
" Please" he said sharply , they were back at the beginning of there relationship she didn't realise he could still act like that towards her but that wont put her off getting what she wanted from him

"What's your problem I'm here because of you and you want me to say please just answer the question or is it a no is that why you're not answering" she didn't mean to bark out her remark but he had her mad now because he was just standing there calm as hell like nothing ever happened acting like he never felt anything for her it was just to much and she wanted it to end.

" Yeah I didn't mean it , your sister just figured that everyone had been to see you except me so that's why I was here and that's why I said it" his shields were up his eyes frozen cold with his words dripping with ice. She took a breath before telling him something that would definitely tip this conversation the other way.

"Ok so you didn't mean it fair enough, did you mean anything you ever told me or was I just something to keep you busy until your girlfriend turned up" she shot it at him his eyes opened then he closed them and a smile came to his face

" I'm not having this conversation with you , you obviously don't want to know what my answer just in case it isn't the one you were expecting" he smirked Phoebe was not getting him to reveal any feelings for her to her.

"So you didn't just jump into a burning car trying to save me" she asked him sweetly, she would play his feelings like he did to her

"Don't forget Jason was in there as well" he reminded her she rolled her eyes when she started looking at him  
"Yeah Yeah he was around but that's not the point, Cole you after everything you done to me you cant even be honest with me, that's something because I thought we wasn't meant to lie to each other" she was bringing up past things.  
"Phoebe don't , why say that, you know what happened I wasn't going to just leave you there to die I'm not that heartless despite what you might think" she was bringing walls down it wasn't enough though.

"How's Stephanie" her tone was complete hate

" I Don't know mad I guess" he answered now the conversation was back to calm again  
" why she mad" she looked at him and saw that she hit a nerve what was it with this girl that made him act like this  
" I don't know something about me" he told her simply

"Why you with her still"

"Why not be with her were each other comfort zone" he explained

"Is that why you didn't tell me"

"No," this was gonna take a long time if they continued like this.

"Do you care about me" she looked him dead in the eye he grew uncomfortable under her stare the only other girl that could do that was Stephanie. He would say this not because he wanted to, it was for the best

" No & I never did happy now" he saw her eyes grow wide then she started to move , what the hell was taking piper so long , she got up out of bed her feet touched the ground and she wobbled and he went to her side to hold her up right then she looked at him

"I thought you didn't care about me" she threw at him she got her balance with his help but didn't let go of him.

"But why would I of let you fall flat on your face its common courtesy"

"Ha you can talk" he looked down at her  
"Can you stand by yourself now" he asked her  
"No I need you" why did she say it like that

"Of course I can I'm not disabled" she quickly added before the honesty of her comment sunk in, he didn't move for then he slowly let her go and then just stood there facing each other

"Sorry" he then said

"Don't say it unless you mean it" she had put up with Jason's sorry forever she didn't need them from him

" I do" he sounded more like he was pleading with her she just looked harder at him why couldn't she just shout at him and tell him to leave like normal girls  
_" because normal girls are not in love with him"_ that damn voice needed to shut up it just spoke at the wrong times.

"Comfort zone, so what are we" she didn't even realise she talked like they were still together  
"I don't know we was different" he talked like they wasn't together, they were confusing each other without knowing it

"I'm confused Cole why don't you just say what you feel one minute you don't care then you do then you don't again, I just don't understand" she looked at him for some sort of sign, he looked away from her, she let out a defeated sigh this was gonna get her no where maybe he was just to mixed up with Stephanie to see that she wasn't the only one with feelings.

"Let's sit down a minute" he then said looking back at her, she didn't know what else to do so she sat on her bed and he sat down next to her.

"No more games ok, don't hide what you feel from me and I wont from you" he spoke softly and the whole atmosphere of the room became subtle and calm  
"I'm not the one who's hiding"

"What you talking about"

"How come you could tell me all those things when you thought I was unconscious but when I ask you just pass it off like I'm talking crazy or something like that" that's what she didn't understand

"Just something I picked up, Its not intentional its just easier, if when you was asleep I got whatever it was off my chest it would of just stayed exactly there in that room with no one knowing I told you something before when you asleep" then he let out a small laugh, she couldn't believe up until an hour ago she hated him was confused about and quite frankly didn't want anything to do with him now she was damn near smiling because of him

"Of course I don't remember I was asleep genius" she told him, he turned and looked at her then a silence fell between them, so she had to ask what it was he had told her

"What did you say" she asked him then he smiled

"Something you might have liked it then" now he was playing around with her in a nice way though she had to admit because it had of been something good if she would of liked it.

"Why wouldn't I like it now" she asked Cole confused he to no end.

" Not sure that's all, but how do you feel about me after everything is there anything you want to know because I'll answer whatever it is like you said I owe you that much"

"What did you say don't try avoid it" she didn't know why she was feeling at ease with him all of a sudden what about Stephanie she thought

"What about your Stephanie would she of liked it because then maybe I could figure it out" she then told him he shook his head no and frowned briefly

"No , why are you always asking about her she asks about you as well is there something I need to know" _"yeah we both love you that's why we always asking about the other because we wanna know where your heart is" _

"No just being friendly" she lied

"I said" he paused then paused

"Go on" she pushed

"No can you tell me something, did you love me" he had to ask the question stunned her why ask her that, she looked away from him then she felt him whisper something to her

"I said I loved you, but you were asleep" she choked on her emotions, he wasn't playing with her either he looked dead serious

"You love me" she had to ask to make sure she heard correct, he nodded then went on

"But doesn't mean I expect you to say it back or anything but you asked and I answered"

Piper then came into the room talk about ruining a moment "Hey sorry I took so long ran into your sister on the way she just heading to your room" piper told Cole, he got up and told her goodbye then left phoebe just looked at her sister half annoyed, she was just getting somewhere a smile crept across her face despite all of this

"He_ loves me"_

"What's got into you" piper asked her judging from her smile something happened

"Nothing just happy to be alive that's all" she definitely was but she knew he wouldn't come to see her again today was an accident. _" So what do I do now" _


	14. You Wont See Me Tonite

Energy had been restored in Phoebe she wouldn't lie it had everything to do with what Cole told her. If he loved her did that mean he would leave Stephanie for her or was she not his comfort zone more questions just kept arising but today she pushed all of those aside she was leaving the hospital and was quite grateful for that.

"Hey sweetie how you feeling" Jason voice came from behind her and his arms went around her waist, oh no not today she thought she told him

"Jason what are you doing, I told you already" she said pushing him off

" You expect to just throw our relationship away because of a clumsy mistake come on we have made loads of those in the past but were still here together" he really believed his words that was the sad thing

"No you expect me to throw it away Jason please don't make this hard" she pleaded with she turned back to collect some of the cards she had received.

"look I gave you space but I'm not believing this stunt that your trying to pull are you testing me or something to see if I love you because I do" he spoke quickly piper came through the door good old piper always there to interrupt her love life  
"Good bye Jason" she walked past him not taking another glance  
"Don't walk away from me were not done" he ordered her phoebe looked at piper frowned ready to give Jason a piece of her mind. Phoebe just signalled Piper to wait outside. Once she left Phoebe sighed because now she would have to be nasty to him

" Look What's your problem cant you take the fact that I'm dumping you Jason I don't want to be with I don't love you and my dislike of you is growing everyday so take a hint ok" she just fired it at him otherwise he wouldn't get it .

"I did everything for how are you going to dump me I fucking protected you did things for everything I loved you" she shook her head he did none of the above but she just allowed him to feel like he did  
" No you didn't ok so I cant dump you is that it you dump me then because its because of you that we got in that crash its because of you that Cole had to save our drunk asses and I would rather be dead than continue to be your girlfriend can you do hear me Jason dead" that ended that her words were harsh , he looked down then up at her just then phoebe heard piper asking someone to help with the bags  
" Its ok you'll be back once you realise how stupid your being" he said as he passed her and maybe it was a deliberate nudge she didn't know but she would not allow it to ruin her mood she walked out after him. Cole had been the person piper had asked to help why was he just popping up all over the place , phoebe didn't miss the glare Jason gave Cole but Cole just smiled that pissed Jason off and he spoke out on it

"What the hell are you looking at" he said threw clenched teeth, Cole looked at him like he was crazy

"You want round 2" is all he said quite calmly, within a second Jason swung for Cole, almost as if he anticipated it he moved out the way and just held Jason up against the wall Phoebe didn't know what words were exchanged between them but Jason stopped struggling and Cole let him down and brushed his shoulders then showed signs of his injuries as he winced slightly when he stretched his arm Jason saw this and tried his luck, Cole simply moved out the way

"Are you deaf" Cole told Jason throatily he looked at phoebe and his rage grew that he just burst through them  
"Guess he didn't get his allowance this week" Cole said mockingly, still stretching his arm.

"I don't get why you like him" Piper said to Phoebe

"Don't worry Cole I can handle the bags you should go make sure you didn't strain anything?"

"Yeah, that's weird how you going to leave this place before I do and you been asleep for most of it" Cole asked piper smiled and Phoebe was going to reply but he interrupted  
"Plus I never received a get well soon card from you I mean I did wake you up sleeping beauty" he was acting normal like before, could she forgive him for lying to her she wasn't sure yet.

"I've been busy sleeping I haven't had time to write cards least of all to you" she said playfully  
"that's not nice I'll remember that" he told her walking off backwards he mouthed something to piper but she couldn't read what it was but it made piper laugh.

" Why you laughing, he isn't funny" Phoebe turned to her sister who just smiled knowingly  
"Then why cant you stop smiling every time he opens his mouth" piper walked off in front of her the cheek to say something like that and she didn't smile every time he talked

"Am I missing something" Phoebe asked catching up to her sister, piper just kept on smiling that goofy smile

"Piper" she whined, she didn't like being left out

"No you're not missing anything apart from a 3 little words that I'm sure your dying to say"

"Now I know you're crazy what could I possibly be dying to say" she laughed nervously but her sister had figured her out

" I don't know you tell me" they entered the car piper didn't start the car because she knew her sister , phoebe sat in the passenger seat huffing and puffing because of what she said then let out a exhausted sigh  
" I Love Him" she was so happy to say it

"Nice to know" piper simply said and started the car the whole ride home circled phoebes feelings for Cole, she told piper about everything that happened.

"Well I can't say what he did was good in any sense of the word, he's a boy they make mistakes you know, and this girlfriend of his can't be everything to him if he risked everything for you. See if you love him you can forgive him but even more the two of you can move on it doesn't have to be together a happy ending isn't always guaranteed and you're still young it might not even be love just general fascination with other"

"Piper general fascination doesn't lead people into car accidents" she told her

"I'm just saying don't put your eggs in one basket , he's hurt you before why wouldn't he do it again" her sister spoke true words she needed to be careful around him  
"That and you need to talk to him about this other girl from what you told me she doesn't sound like someone you can just get rid of especially if he goes funny at the mention of her name there definitely something there that you need to know about, phoebe just don't rush into anything" piper gave an easy smile as they walked up the steps to the manor , she was right she needed to know more about his relationship.

How his life turned out like this he didn't know he felt better that he told her, now he could move on better to of loved & lost then than not at all. He wasn't cut out for love it required discipline he wasn't ready to train himself to. Also he felt a tie to Stephanie she had always been there and maybe he was holding onto the past because he didn't want to admit that they had grown apart she had been like his best friend in the beginning she had been sweet &kind every boys dream after being with him she was now more or less cold & distant he turned her bad and there was no way of getting her back because she liked the way she was , truth was he just missed her that's why he stayed with her sometimes she would act the way he remembered to tamper with his feelings he taught her that so really and truly it was only fair that that were together they understood each other some of the hardest times they had spent together made it more hard to let her go completely it was fucked he was fucked and there was nothing he could do about it. 3 days ago he said the words that would destroy Stephanie when she heard , he had got home and finished unpacking now he needed to talk he reached for the phone and dialled. He got voicemail

"Call me when you get this we gotta talk its important" he waited he thought she just wasn't answering his calls but he felt like something was wrong.

The day went on as normal some family came around to welcome him home, the whole day passed and still he heard nothing from her, it wasn't strange for her not to call him in the same day he called her. He raked his brain why this feeling felt familiar. All night he couldn't sleep it wasn't the fact she hadn't called yet it was the feeling he couldn't pin point what it was indicating whatever it was it wasn't good. He looked at the clock 3 in the morning he got up and sat on the edge of his bed checked his phone and dialled.

"Stephanie I know you checked your phone call me" then he tried to get some sleep but got no where. The morning came so he just did things as normal still with the edgy feeling about Stephanie resting in the pit of his stomach.

…..

1 week later

He was far from restless, she didn't call nothing, if it wasn't for the grim feeling he was feeling he wouldn't of cared that she didn't call because she did things like this , so it was nothing unusual. He didn't care when she got in contact with him she was going to give him an explanation. The door bell rang he got up and walked towards the door

"What up bro" Rudy walked in Cole just nodded, Rudy plumped himself on the sofa he was talking about Chloe, and Cole wasn't really listening.

"One minute I gotta make a call" he told him Rudy stopped rambling for the second and started flicking channels on the TV

"Cheri" He spoke into the phone

"Hi Cole no hello" she replied

"You seen your Stephanie lately" he asked, the phone went silent

"Hello" he spoke just in case she misheard him

"No I no one has she went out early on Monday and hasn't been back since" the feeling grew worse

"You know where she went"

"No" she said sadly

"Ok when you hear something or see her make sure I'm the first you call" he told her

" How come all of a sudden you wanna know where she is you weren't concerned when you was fucking that little bitch" Cheri spat at him , Cole dropped the phone.

"Why you pacing up and down man didn't you do enough of that in hospital" Rudy joked , Cole broke out of his pacing and decided he was over reacting for no reason she probably just gone to visit some one or something.

"Yeah I got the new NBA you wanna play" he switched the convo round; they played games all day like two little boys hyped on ice poles and sweets. In the corner of his head though he was still thinking about her. Honey came home with take out so everyone was just chilling, then his phone rang he picked it up without thinking

"Hello"

"Cole" Cheri sounded strained and upset he knew already

"She's not coming back is she" he asked his voice almost let gave him away before she started crying.

"Her mom just been down the station to identify her, she was left for dead some sick person killed her" Cole hung up, his body froze

"What's up dude why you looking like you saw a ghost" Rudy looked to honey who looked at her brother he was stood still looking out into space  
" She's dead" he whispered then ran to the bathroom and remained there for an hour he threw up continually.

By the end of the night honey had managed to calm Cole down and he was asleep with his head in her lap Rudy walked through having cleaned up all the sick Cole had dished up  
"Is he going to be ok" his concern for his best friend evident in his voice

"Yeah he, he's just in shock" honey told Rudy trying to reassure him

"Who died" Rudy asked he didn't get that part Cole was rambling for ages after throwing up he didn't cry or nothing just rambled in complete gibberish

"Stephanie" Hayley said sadly she was never keen on her in the first place but she wouldn't wish death on her. Rudy now understood why Cole acted the way he did he shook his head  
"What happened to her I mean it doesn't make sense"

"I know but you can go home now I got Cole"

"Ok but I'm gonna be round tomorrow tell him that "he was going to be there for Cole

She nodded and he left.


	15. Forgiveness

Now What...

Phoebe lazed around her room she had rearranged it since the accident completely cleansing her self from Jason presence he called her now and again to beg he to give them another chance but she wasn't interested as far as she was concerned she had made her choice and that was that. Rudy told her exactly why Cole hadn't been seen around lately, it hurt knowing that he was hurting even if it was for another girl but as much as she disliked Stephanie she wouldn't have wished death on her. Countless amounts of times she thought of going to see him but was informed he had gone back to New York for the funeral, today he was coming back, today they would clear the air and finally establish where there stood with each other. It had been stewing long enough and she knew she couldn't let it go on any longer otherwise she would die with her feelings for him.

Chloe was actually going to a low key night club or something like that and more or less told phoebe she was going seeing as she hadn't been to a party or anything since the accident her exact words were you need to "have fun", phoebe smiled at herself in the mirror she looked good even if she said it herself, she wore a black dress with a slit going up her right thigh with drop down earrings, her makeup was great. It was the first she was going out in a while so she was going to go looking good.

He unlocked the door to his house, looked around then exhaled; the last few months had been completely real now there was only one more thing for him to do or tackle should he say. Rudy told him to come down to some nightclub that Chloe was taking him to , so he just had to show up and act the third party maybe he find something to get him back to himself again because he had just been so loaded with everything he kind of lost himself. Life was meant to get easier for him by moving to San Francisco instead it just got more complicated and hard. He let out a small laugh funny how things turn around to bite you in the ass.

Cole got up he had been sleeping for most of the day, his mom came through to welcome him back they talked for a while catching up with each other like they did when one was away for a period of time.

"Phoebe when did you get so boring" Chloe laughed at her best friend who clearly had other things on her mind, Phoebe looked up then pulled a face at her making Chloe just shake her head in amusement. When they got to the place Rudy was their just like he promised her, he didn't really want to go he moaned then moaned some more until he just gave in. the whole reason she wanted to come to this club was that it had a good vibe they wasn't going to get drunk out of their minds and do something stupid they were here to be young sophisticated adults. Rudy mentioned that Cole might come to keep him company but Chloe had other plans for Cole. She never liked the idea of phoebe and Cole being together in the first place but if it was going to get Phoebe out of this fantasy world she been living in the last couple of months and give her, her friend back she could let it slide for Phoebe's happiness not only that Cole and Phoebe must been exhausted both needed to relax for a second so if it had to be with each other for that to happen then she would just have to let that happen.

The night went on the music played it was kind of like a jazz café that she had brought them to the amount of soft flowing music that was playing Phoebe felt like she was in a undercover haven, she saw Rudy back to them with their drinks , she wasn't really in the clubbing frame of mind but she was still going to enjoy herself as much as her heart would allow her.

Heavy smoke filled the club as Cole walked in he saw women give him an approving eye but he wasn't interested it was so strange how he just became so cut off from reality in the pass months he saw some guys he knew so he walked over didn't really stay for the small talk and continue his analysis of the club. Chloe had definitely changed up her scenery another thing he didn't understand about women they just changed when you least expect it. Some one took hold of his shoulders and Cole he turned around to see Rudy and his cheery self smiling back at him he sighed sometimes Rudy was just a little bit to happy for him.

"You made it then" he said still wearing a goofy smile

"Yeah looks like it" Cole replied then leant forward on a rail he looked down at the dance floor of the club, Rudy continued

"How was the Big Apple" Rudy joked, Cole smiled a little

"Rotten" his simple answer made Rudy laughed who leant on the rail with him  
"Really so you back now" Cole raised an eyebrow at his friend

"Back, I didn't know I went anywhere"

"Well I think I speak for everyone when I say this but you been all zoned out and stuff like an addict without drugs so I'm saying you back now" Cole still didn't understand but he nodded his head and Rudy mimicked him so he did it back until they both just started laughing at the other  
"Come save me from girl talk they been talking in tongues like all night" Cole laughed at Rudy exaggeration  
"Tongue" he paused and looked at a pretty girl who was inviting him to come over with her stare,

" Tongues I aint spoken like that for a minute" he said smoothly , Rudy turned to see that had caught Cole attention he playfully hit him in the shoulder

"Welcome back but before you start experimenting you gotta come see everybody" Rudy informed him

"Who's everybody I thought Chloe was the only the one up in here anyway I'll come later" he said standing up straight Rudy just looked at him before saying  
"Just come besides Chloe wants to see you something like she missed you" he laughed after saying it  
"Yeah I'm almost certain she never said that" Cole told Rudy but he followed him regardless they walked through a mass of people coming there way Cole was getting slightly irritated with the pushing and shoving he was receiving but he told himself he wasn't going to fight or anything as long as he could avoid it he had fought for too long.

"Oi" Rudy called out to Chloe she turned and looked up from the table with a raised eyebrow and daring glare which made Rudy rephrase his statement  
"You know I'm playing" She still just glared at him before looking at Cole and dismissing Rudy  
"Anyway Hey Cole long time its like you was hiding or something" Chloe got up pushing Rudy out the way he smiled apologetically at her.

"Nah not hiding but you been ok yeah" he asked his cousin  
"Yep Christie said you need to call her something bout some guy called Paul" Chloe then said, Cole smiled mischievously

"Yeah I will" he looked to the corner to see the one person he didn't think he would see anytime soon she looked up from examining her fingernails. She looked different she was beautiful there eyes met for a second before she said something

"Hey didn't think we would be seeing you again" her tone was not playful or sad it was just empty he didn't like it. He scratched his head for a smart reply but just settled with something simple  
"Sorry to disappoint" that's when he saw the flicker of hurt in her eyes he looked away from her to Chloe and Rudy who had tuned out of the conversation and where having their own little banter. They all sat down the tension was awkward.  
"Rudy I wanna dance" Chloe started to say to before Rudy shot up straight out of his set Cole gave Rudy a look but he shrugged and smiled and left.

She just looked at her nails or looked anywhere but at him he let out a sigh and ran his hands through his small curls a brief memory crept on his shoulder "_she used to do that" _this thinking wasn't healthy he saw her purse and decided to force her to talk to him even if she was just going to be annoyed with him. He extended his arm across the table and just took her purse he head shot up and rage became evident

"What are you doing" she asked in a disgusted tone.

Phoebe just looked at his smug expression, why would he take her purse like it was his, this added to her frustration she thought he would just stay quiet and they wouldn't have to talk even though she wanted to desperately before she was actually placed with him. He looked up then jus stared at her purse before his expression turned serious

"Your different" he commented, she remembered when she told him he was different she wondered how they would both be at the end of it

"How am I different" she asked, he shrugged like a little boy it would have been cute if it was another time  
"Just give it back". He looked up at her then started to hand it back

"How you been" he stopped short

"Fine and you" at least he was being civil  
"No how have you really been" this made her shift in her seat she looked into his eyes and saw something she discarded it.  
"Cole I don't want to play this ok you left ok you went you didn't tell me if you was coming back or anything how do you expect me not to be different" Cole looked surprise by her comment but she was laying it all out there if she didn't she never would he then moved his chair round so it was just a small distance away from her. The music boomed through the club.

"What do you mean I didn't leave you know why I had to go it didn't have anything to with us, & I didn't tell anyone when I was coming back" he justified himself nicely she looked at him he was closer now

"Do you just do everything you feel like" she said

"No because I feel like kissing you but you don't see me doing it" she was momentarily shocked by his statement he never failed to surprise her she didn't know what to say  
"Why would you say that for I'm not gonna say it back" she told him he then looked and smiled at her

"I know that" she decided to change the subject

"I'm sorry about Stephanie I know she meant a lot to you" she bit the words out.

Cole saw how hard it was for her to say that sentence so he wouldn't make it harder

"Don't be sorry these kind of things happen" he said and smiled at her , she actually smiled back at him it wasn't a real smile it was a fake one she was hiding something, then a slow song came on

"You know when we was in the hospital I did mean everything that I said it's just weird" he stopped and looked around for a minute

"I know you meant what you said I had ample amount of time to think about it" she admitted he didn't really look at her before she saw him sigh

"Yeah so what did you come up with" he asked still not looking at her, she saw a girl who was eyeing Cole and jealousy took over

"Is she more interesting" she asked annoyed, he looked at her and sat up straight

"I wasn't even looking at her don't get jealous, you know how I feel about you" he clarified; she rolled her eyes at him and try to get back her composure.

"Whatever I don't care if you was anyway you can…" he cut her off she felt his lips crush gently into hers , her eyes closed almost from instinct and he explored her mouth with his tongue moving around her own , Phoebe felt light-headed he pulled away from her slowly and looked her in the eye

"I Can do whatever I want right" he finished her sentence they stared at each other for a minute before she trusted herself to speak  
"This isn't going to work" her heart had giving in to him , she knew that she wanted to be with him she was just scared she didn't want him to hurt her again or leave her in the midst of confusion. She pulled back so she could see him more clearly and touch his lips with her fingers, he smiled so sweetly at her it was hard not to smile back

"Cole we cant I mean I'm not right for you look at everything you been through because of me" she loved him but she as much as she didn't want to get hurt she didn't wanna hurt him,  
"Baby I'll make it work , I'll fight for us make you see everything about this is so right but I wont if you that's what you really want I mean on one condition" she could feel herself on the verge of tears everything she had bottled up for the past few months threatened to flood out right in front of.

"What's the condition" she asked him as calmly as possible, he kissed her finger tips which were still resting on his face

"Just look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me" she moved her hand from his face and looked at her nails then looked up at

"Cole I" she looked in the blue eyes that she had falling into she leant forward and kissed him passionately.

She pulled away this time he looked confused she didn't say she loved him or she didn't she had just took his breath away with her kiss he felt different all he wanted to do was hold her and love her as long a she would allow him to, she then smiled so playfully at him

"Guess I'm the one with secrets now" she said, he laughed, a slow song came on for once the timing was perfect. She was about to say something when he took her hands and wrapped them around his neck she played with the little curls at the back of his head before laying her head on his chest

"I love you so much it hurt knowing that I wasn't the only one in your life and that you could just up and leave without a second thought" Cole listened intently

"But I know even though what you did wasn't right I can't stop loving you because I've tried trust me. You made a mistake" she looked up at him

"Don't play with my heart Cole"

"I Wont just trust me we can take it slow go at your pace I'm not going anywhere anymore" he meant everything he said he would die before he hurt her.

"Will you say it" she knew he had already said it once but she wanted to hear it again she would never get bored of him saying it but it wasn't in his character to show his feelings 24/7

"Say what" he asked with a smirk, she pinched the back of his neck

"I love you" she smiled brightly then she frowned almost suddenly like she remembered something.

"What's wrong" he asked her

"Let her go , I can almost feel her between us" this shocked him he wasn't aware he had been thinking of her he wasn't , Phoebe pulled him to the side and she leant back against a wall looked at him sadly " please" Cole closed his eyes as Phoebe pulled him into her they stood there for. Cole saw his whole relationship with her from the beginning right to the end he moved his head side to side he wouldn't let turn Phoebe into her fact is she probably died hating him thinking she was going to call him and they would fight again but it wouldn't. Cole wouldn't make that mistake again

"Can you take me back home" she then asked he looked at her and nodded this was so weird up until a minute ago she loved him now she was telling him to let go.

He was driving her home it was silent but comfortable she hummed to the music he played

"Interesting night" she said looking out the window

"You could say that, why did you tell me to let go I don't have any lasting feelings for her"

"Yeah maybe" is all she said

"Phoebe don't do this thought we was moving on"

"We are I just need to make sure, I can't be her you know"

"I know... I didn't fall in love with her I fell in love with you"

"That's what bothers you" she admitted sadly

"No it doesn't bother me don't talk like that" he said back to her

"Don't even listen to me I'm being stupid jealous over a dead person" it was cold the way she said it but how else could she put Cole paused then spoke

"Yes she was my girlfriend but that was it I've been to New York I've had my closure there's nothing that can stop me from loving you need to understand that" she turned and looked at him.

Cole was baffled he didn't know what to say or do , he pulled up to her house she turned again the silence was awkward he started to fidget with the keys then spoke more out of annoyance than anything else.

"Why does it bother you?"

She looked at him

"because it doesn't bother you I mean she's dead and you're here saying you love me it doesn't bother you that she was girlfriend for how long and you never even loved her it makes me feel weird knowing you can just cut her off just like that what if"

"I'm not going to cut you off , I wont forget her but I cant just sit at home knowing that the one other person that I truly care about doesn't know"

Cole watched her leave the car and decided he was being to nice about their relationship he knew she didn't want to leave tonight like this, he stepped out of the car and ran up slowly to her turning her round. They looked into each other eyes deeply he didn't know what she was looking for.

"Cole …" he cut her off with a soft kiss that left her dazed

"Anything & I mean anything I'll do for you , please don't let the past ruin our future together", all of a sudden a mischievous smile spread across her beautiful features she extended an arm around his neck

"Anything" she said dragging the word out a bit, he almost regretted it but if it cut the tension he didn't care

"Well" he started but she kissed him lovingly

"You did say anything" she smiled sweetly at him

"Can you forgive me" she then asked quickly afterwards, he was surprised by her request

"You didn't do anything" he replied

"No only just put us through the worst months of our lives" she sarcastically answered "please" she added

"I forgive you, do you forgive me"

"Yeah I do" their lips touched in the sweetest embrace, Cole wasn't going to make anything complicated she pulled away before biting her bottom lip

"You wanna come in" that playful smile appeared, Cole knew that her sisters were in

"No I'm tired I'm going home" he replied, s he laughed because she knew he knew what she was trying to do

" Suit yourself I could of put you to sleep" seductively spoken she turned and walked up the stairs to the door she looked back and waved at him , all he could do was wave back he had his heart back.

Everything was going to be ok she thought, she could just feel it. That night phoebe lay her head down and dreamt about everything she been through she smiled her fairytale had a happy end, her prince wasn't perfect but he was hers that's what mattered. She smiled even more remembering her mentioned a future for them. Phoebe drifted into a deep sleep sweet dreams of herself and Cole she couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Well that's the end what did you think I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this but tell me what you think.

My new story is coming soon another Phoebe Cole Fic for all the lovers out there


End file.
